Chloroform
by femelle roxanne
Summary: Luhan sebagai psikolog di minta menangani penyekapan selama lima tahun yang dilakukan Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun. Dalam penyelidikannya terdapat banyak kontradiksi atas pengakuan penculik dan korban, dan ia telah bersumpah untuk menguaknya. EXO ChanBaek. [Sequel] Kris tidak akan hidup tenang sebelum melenyapkan Jongin, ia membuthkan jejak Luhan untuk melakukannya. KaiSoo. Pedophile
1. Chapter 1

**CHLOROFORM**

by: roxanne

Dalam hiruk piruk kehidupan yang penuh dengan aktivitas manusia, seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi suara detak jam tangan terdengar begitu kerasnya hingga memekakkan telinga, terlebih suara hembusan angin dari alat pendingin ruang terdengar begitu deras seperti badai yang mengancam kota. Ruang berukuran sekiranya enam belas meter persegi itu penuh dengan keheningan, dan ketegangngan di salah satu pihak.

"Jadi tuan Park sampai kapan kau akan menjadi bisu?." Rahang mengeras dan bola mata lelaki itu membesar menatap lelaki lain yang berada dihadapannya. Iya merunduk untuk menatap lekat pria yang duduk tepat dihadapannya, untuk menekan, mengintimidasi, dan menunjukan siapa yang lebih handal dalam permainan ini.

Tak!

Suara gesekkan besi dan kulit berserta rintihan membuat semua orang yang menjadi penonton dibalik kaca satu arah mendadak tegang. Lelaki yang bertahan untuk diam setelah hampir dua puluh empat jam, secara mengejutkan bereaksi. Lelaki pendiam ini menekan leher lelaki lainnya dengan besi- yang mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya-, menjepit trakeanya sehingga lelaki satunya tak dapat berkutik, bahkan untuk menghela nafas.

Suara derap langkah akhirnya memecah kehening. Setelah beberapa gesekkan tulang dengan kulit, lelaki yang tersiksa bebas.

"Dengar brengsek! Aku pastikan kau lebih menderita dengan ini." Lelaki yang menjadi korban meninggalkan ruangan dengan bahu dan otot tegang di sana-sini.

"Jadi bagaimana pendapatmu dokter Lu?. Pelaku tidak pernah berkata satu kata pun, dan si korban hanya terus menangis tanpa berkata satu pun juga." Seorang lelaki lain bertanya kepadaku sambil memerhatikan kejutan meneganggakan dibalik kaca.

"Berapa kali dia bertindak kasar seperti ini?." Aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Tak terhitung sejak sebulan lalu, hebatnya mulut si keparat ini masih terkunci bahkan setelah kami menyetrumnya?." Lelaki disampingku ini mengedikan bahu.

"Sekarang kalian turuti kataku, jangan ada barang keras apapun dalam setiap ruangngan yang akan dimasukinya. Bahkan tidak sebuah alat tulis pun."

"Maksudmu? Bagaimana kami melakukan penyelidikan tanpa itu semua? Bahkan tanpa borgol?."

"Ya, aku rasa CCTV cukup bukan?."

"Ya terserahlah, _Mr. Know-it-all_."

Perkenalkan namaku Luhan. Umurku telah berkepala tiga, setidaknya cukup untuk meyakinkanmu seberapa handalnya aku dalam profesiku. Kasus ini dimulai dari seorang lelaki berumur dua puluh satu tahun dilaporkan telah mengadu sebagai korban penculikan dan penyekapan selama lima tahun. Lelaki ini dikabarkan melarikan diri, dan meminta tolong kepada seorang wanita tua –jangka umurnya hampir habis- yang tinggal beberapa blok dari rumah penyekapan. Si keparat -penculik- akhirnya teratangkap setelah melarikan diri berminggu-minggu. Kasus ini menjadi kasus harta karun, karena semua orang yang terlibat mememcahkannya akan mendapat sebuah kesempatan untuk menjadi raja, menaikan pamor serta jabatan, karena kasus ini menarik seluruh perhatian warga korea, pemerintahan maupun lemabaga masyarakat yang menyangkut Hak Asasi Manusia, anti kriminalitas, ideologi ideal dan penyimpangan seksual.

Namun hal itu hampir mustahil terjadi karena sulitnya mendapatkan bukti yang jelas, serta perilaku menyebalkan dan persetannya dari korban serta penculik. Kasus ini seperti memperolok tim kepolisian atas ketidak becusan mereka dalam menangani masalah. Tapi bajingan Luhan ini bersumpah akan membuka seluruh seluk kasus ini.

 _Penyelidikan 03022013_

Aku sengaja menghentakkan kakiku saat memasuki ruangan introgasi untuk menarik perhatiannya. Aku mendekatinya memilih duduk dilantai tepat bersebrangngan dengannya yang terduduk lesu dengan bersandar didinding. Aku mulai merasakan perlahan dinginnya lantai dan dinding menyentuh kulitku.

"Baiklah Park Chanyeol aku memberikan waktu sepuluh detik atas kediamanku. Jika kau tak berbicara aku dengan pasti menyimpulkan kau adalah seorang pedofilia, dan lebih parahnya kau adalah gay yang menyedihkan." Si keparat tetap dalam diamnya. Aku tersenyum miring padanya, karena aku telah bersumpah akan kata yang ia akan keluarkan hari ini.

"…."

"Oh mungkin saja kelaminmu akan berdiri jika melihat tubuhku..." aku membuka satu persatu kancing kemejaku dan berjalan mendekatinya."…yang rata dan ehm apa aku terlihat seksi dimatamu?" Aku berbisik tepat ditelinganya dengan suara diberatkan, dan aku sedikit meningkatkan aliran darahnya dengan meniup syaraf-syaraf dicuping telinganya.

"…."

"Ah apa penis mu sekecil nyalimu tuan Park? Kenapa darah-darahmu belum sampai ke tempat ini?" Aku mengelus bagian pribadinya dengan jari telunjukku.

"Mungkinkah kau impoten um? Jadi bagaimana bisa kau menyodomi dia?".Aku menyeringai melihatnya dengan otot menegang, tangan tekepal dan bisa aku pastikan suhu tubuhnya naik beberapa derajat.

"Satu…"

"…."

"…dua"

"…."

"…tig

empat…

li-"

"Aku punya sebuah pertanyaan…" aku tersenyum menang mendengar suara bass, yang mungkin bisa membuat bulu-bulu wanita berdiri, walaupun dapat dipastikan tidak akan ada wanita yang mendengar suaranya. "Jika sekarang ku suruh kau memilih antara mati sendiri dengan membenturkan kepalamu dan mati ditanganku yang mencekikmu, mana yang kau pilih?." Aku mengernyit heran dengan pertanyaannya. "Jawabannya diam. karena itu memberi lebih banyak waktumu hidup dengan diam. Dan si diam itu yang aku pilih sekarang."

* * *

Break the Silence

* * *

Seminggu telah berlalu dan si keparat benar-benar kembali dengan mode diamnya. Bahkan semua racauanku yang benar-benar menyakitinya dan lebih kurang ajar, hanya mampu membuatnya mengepalkan tangan.

"Kris, tolong buat dia mendengarkan radio. Tapi pastikan dia tidak bisa menyentuh radio tersebut."

"Lihatlah tuan sok tau ini, sebelumnya aku sempat mengagumimu karena membuatnya bicara. Tapi teryata kau tidak lebih dari seorang kacangan dalam profesimu, lihatlah si tuan keparat bungkam kembali. Dan maaf aku tidak minat melanggar aturan dan bersedia ambil resiko, untuk pria yang tidak handal ini." Kris menatapku remeh sambil menyengir memperlihatkan giginya yang membuatku sebal.

"Beri aku satu kesempatan lagi."

 _Penyelidikan 10022013_

Aku mendatangi kantor polisi kembali, dan aku tak peduli dengan semua tatapan mereka yang ingin membunuhku hidup-hidup. Kris menghampiriku dengan langkah lebar, dia terlihat benar-benar seperti lava yang sudah merindukan untuk bersentuhan dengan udara luar.

"Apa maksudmu menyebarkan berita bohong itu Luhan! Kau ingin mempermalukan kepolisian? Lebih dari kau seorang psikolog, kau yang lebih membuntuhkan perawatan!." Aku berlalu begitu saja memasuki ruang introgasi tanpa memperdulikannya. Ketika aku masuk ruang tersebut seperti biasa Chanyeol duduk di lantai lesu sambil bersandar pada dinding. Dan aku terkejut melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari wajahnya, lembap.

Ketika baru saja aku menutup pintu, aku terkejut kedua kalinya karena mendengar suaranya. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau ingin mendapatkan harta karun Luhan-ssi? Aku akan memberikannya, tapi aku mohon tolong selesaikan kasus ini dengan cepat."

 _Kembali pada tanggal 22 maret 2008, waktu pertama kali aku melihatnya. Aku melewati jalan kawasan pendidikan yang biasa aku lalui. Seorang anak yang berpakai seragam salah satu sekolah menengah berjalan sendirian, diantara kerumunan. Aku merasa tertarik dengannya, melihat tubuhnya yang putih mengundang hormone testosterone berteriak-teriak ingin dibebaskan. Namun aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya hari itu, karena itu dia masih pulang dengan selamat._

 _Keesokan harinya seperti hari kemarin aku melewati jalan itu menuju rumah dari klinikku. Dan aku melihat anak lelaki itu lagi, ada yang berbeda darinya dari hari kemaren. Ia menggunakan pakaian olahraganya, bongkongnya tercetak jelas dan sedikit memantul-mantul ketika ia berlari dengan beberapa kawannya._

 _Hari ketiga aku melewati jalan itu, ini adalah sebuah kebetulan yang ku sebut takdir, aku melihatnya lagi. Aku mengikutinya, hingga ia berada dijalan sebuah perumahan-yang pastinya tidak ramai-. Dengan berlari aku membekapnya dari arah belakang, dan memaksanya memasuki mobilku. Aku memukul saraf vagus yang teletak pada lehernya, karena ia yang terus memberontak, dan akhirnya aku membuat kesadarannya hilang._

 _Aku menggendongnya dan memasukkan bocah itu pada ruangan yang aku sebut brangkas pribadi, pintu berangkas tersebut berada di ruang perpustakan pribadiku. Aku menguncinya didalam sana. Dan aku terus menyimpannya sampai esok hari tanpa makan atau minum, karena aku ingin menengok bocah itu dalam keadaan lemahnya, serta ketidak mampuannya melarikan diri_

.

.

.

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan menatap Kris, dia mendelikkan bola matanya malas.

"Sepertinya apa yang diceritakaannya benar, aku menemukan pintu rahasia dalam perpustakaanya. Dan untuk kejutan akhirnya adalah kami menemukan ruangan rahasia yang lebih besar dari brangkas itu, dan ya bisa kami sebut itu ruangan penyiksaan."

"Jadi maksudmu tuan keparat ini benar-benar seorang _Psycho_? _"_. Kris mengangkat bahunya untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aku belum bisa membuktikan."

"Kau tidak akan bisa membuktikannya Kris." Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda bertanya. "Secara bio-psikologi dia normal, dan aku pun tau dia bukan."

"Aku mengijinkanmu untuk melihat lokasi, mungkin kau butuh mendapatkan beberapa data disana. Dan ya mungkin aku akan selamat dari amukan berita omong kosongmu diradio 'Si korban yang menjadi gila pasca penyelidikan', serius Luhan kau mengejek kepolisian berlebihan, ku pastikan kami tidak sekejam itu. Baiklah selamat Mr. Know-it-all, dan kau punya tugas baru setelah ini, membuat Baekhyun bicara."

* * *

 **The Victim**

* * *

 _Penyelidikan 15022013_

Aku menemuinya di sebuah ruang rumah sakit kejiwaan, dia tampak lebih kacau dari pada penculliknya. Menerut hipotesis Joonmyun, dia mengalami depresi berat pasca hari-hari penyekapannya, karena si penculik telah melakukan berbagai kekerasan terhadapnya.

Aku duduk disamping tempat tidurnya, dia terdiam sambil terus mengeluarkan air dari mata maupun hidungnya tanpa isak. Aku mendengarkan rekaman pengakuan yang telah Chanyeol katakan padanya. Aku menekan tombol off pada rekaman _handphone_ , dan mulai mempelajari reaksinya.

"Seperti yang telah aku katakan padamu, aku hanya ingin mengkonfirmasi. Bisakah kau menceritakan padaku bagaimana peristiwa itu." Aku menepuk bahunya pelan, aku menunggunya untuk berbicara setidaknya aku masih menunggu ia menghetikan tangisannya.

"Penculikmu sudah dipastikan di hukum sedikit lama, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir." Aku mencoba tersenyum semenyenangkan mungkin, kesabaranku mulai habis dengan bocah satu ini. Sudah lebih dari dua jam aku menunggunya untuk sekedar menyumbat keran air matanya, demi tuhan aku hanya seorang psikolog bukan malaikat.

"Aku tidak memaksa jika kau tidak ingin Baekhyun-ssi, tapi tanpa kesaksianmu pun kami tetap bisa melaksanakan persidangan dengan segala bukti. Aku tidak tau ancaman atau tekanan apa yang tuan Park Chanyeol tanamkan padamu, namun selebih dari itu Baekhyun-ssi bukannya kau ingin memberikan balasan yang setimpal untuk penculikmu, kau seharusnya tidak diperlakukan seperti ini, kau seharusnya bisa lebih dimanusiakan, itu tidak adil bukan?" Aku menatap tepat dimatanya, aku ingin ia mengingat dendamnya, berusaha memancing dan membuatnya memakan umpan.

Dan akhirnya si bajingan hebat Luhan berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Baekhyun menatapku dan mulai membuka mulutnya, namun yang terucap adalah hembusan angin. Aku memberinya minum, dan dia mulai membuka mulutnya, terdengar pekikan yang sangat kecil dari tenggoroknya.

"Santailah, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Aku tersenyum dan membelai surainya.

"Wak-waktu itu aku, aku pulang selepas sekolah. Aku berjalan setelah membeli beberapa kuas tugas dari sekolah ku, tiba-tiba seseorang dari belakang membekapku dan menarikku menuju sebuah mobil. Aku, aku terus memberontak, aku takut, cemas, dan khawatir tentang diriku. Tapi dia menekan bagian pada leherku yang membuatku tak sadarkan diri.

Aku tidak tau, aku tidak sadarkan diri berapa lama. Dan aku tidak tahu aku dimana. Aku terduduk dalam sebuah ruangan sempit. Bahkan aku tidak dapat meluruskan kaki yang terasa pegal. Ruangan itu sangat gelap, tapi aku melihat seberkas cahaya berasal dari celah bidang yang aku kira sebuah dinding. Aku tertarik untuk melihat cahaya itu dan menyentuh cahaya tersebut, dan aku tersentak ketika celah cahaya itu semakin besar, ternyata celah itu berasal dari pintu. Aku bimbang untuk keluar dari sana, tapi rasa takutkulah pemenangnya."

* * *

 **The Game Begins**

* * *

"Aku rasa profesi dan kesohoranmu cukup bisa digunakan untuk memastikan siapa yang benar diantar kedua pengakuan ini Luhan." Kris terlihat sangat menjengkalkan lebih dari biasanya hari ini, ia menaikan salah satu kakinya pada meja kerjaku dan terus tersenyum senang, karena aku tampak akan gagal memenagkan harta karun itu.

"Ya kemampuanku memang berfungsi dalam hal ini, dan seperti yang telah aku katakan kedua belah pihak berbohong."

"Entahlah, aku hanya berharap kita dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya. Aku telah menjadwalkan pertemuanmu dengan kedua belah pihak. Selesaikan dengan cepat oke?" Kris beranjak dari ruanganku setelah mengoceh panjang lebar, dan kini waktunya aku bernafas lega.

 _Penyelidikan 20022013_

Aku memasuki ruangan introgasi kembali menemui Chanyeol. Seperti kemarin-kemarin aku kembali duduk dilantai.

"Apa kau rindu denganku?" Dia mendelik tidak suka. dia menarik _handphoneku_ dan menyalakan aplikasi perekam lalu ia langsung bercerita.

 _Keesokan hari setelah aku menyekap lelaki itu di brangkas pribadiku dan aku menemukannya dengan kondisi lemah. Aku menutup brangkas itu rapat-rapat, berjalan ke dapur menyipakan_ ramyun _instan dan segelas air putih, lalu kembali ke brangkas. Dia tidak memberontak seperti saat aku menculiknya, aku memberikan makanan itu padanya dan ia memakannya tanpa minat._

 _Aku mulai melihat rambu-rambu ia telah sedikit pulih, aku lalu mengambil borgol yang berada dalam laci meja bacaku, serta kunci ruangan rahasiaku. Aku memborgolnya, lalu mengangkatnya agar aku bisa membuka pintu kedua dalam ruang berangkasku, untuk menuju ruangan pribadiku. Setelahnya aku memerintahkannya memasuki ruangan tersebut,_

 _Aku memukulnya dan menyiksanya, agar ia patuh padaku. Ia beberapa kali melarikan diri, dengan menendang-nendang pintunya. Tapi aku tak membiarkannya. Puncaknya adalah aku yang mengencingi dia, sungguh aku menikmati raut jijik dari mukanya. Aku keluar ruanganku, dan berangkat kerja setelah puas menyiksanya._

"Aku telah selesai Luhan-ssi. Jadi bisakah kau keluar sekarang?" Dengan nafas cepatnya Chanyeol memberhentikan kicauannya, dan mengusirku.

"Kau tidak punya cerita karangan lagi yang ingin kau ceritakan? Apa kau perlu berpikir dahulu untuk bercerita omog kosongmu?"

"Mungkin."

.

.

.

Aku mengunjungi Baekhyun setelah sesi wawancaraku dengan Chanyeol. Seperti biasanya aku memperdengarkan rekaman wawancara Chanyeol.

"Dia benar akan semuanya Luhan-ssi, tapi ada satu yang terlewatkan sebelum ia pergi meninggalkanku. Ia menanyakan namaku, dan memperkenalkan diri."

* * *

 **The Game I**

* * *

 _Penyelidikan 3002013_

"Paman Chanyeol selalu mengurungku ditahun pertama, bahkan aku tidak tau kapan datangnya malam dan siang. Aku benar-benar buta dengan waktu. Ada kalanya aku sangat merindukan bunyi detakkan jam. Aku rasa dulu aku sangat tidak bersyukur dengan semuanya yang aku miliki, aku benar-benar menganggap sepele segala hal yang mungkin akan terasa indah jika dilakukan disaat-saat terkurung. Aku sungguh merindukan melihat pemandangan yang tidak berujung. Aku rindu kakiku berlari yang dulu aku benci. Aku rindu dibangunkan dengan sinar matahari. Aku rindu suara bisingnya jalanan kota. Aku bahkan aku tidak yakin menceritakan bahwa ini tahun pertama, karena sungguh aku buta akan detik, menit, jam semua terasa sama.

Menurutku paman Chanyeol sengaja memberiku makan dengan waktu yang tidak tentu, dia memberiku makan tidak teratur. Kadang dia memberiku makan ketika aku sudah merasa lapar setengah mati, dan kadang ia memberiku makan disaat aku masih kenyang."

"Apa selama lima tahun ini kau tetap seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Paman Chanyeol suatu waktu memasang jam di ruang tersebut, aku gembira setengah mati karenanya. Lalu setelah jarum jam berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat seanyak dua puluh tiga kali kali, paman Chanyeol memberiku buku, buku yang ia sobek dibeberapa halaman. Paman Chanyeo menyeleksi semua buka bacaanku terlebih dahulu. Beberapa hari kemudian paman Chanyeol memberiku sebuah koran, yang tentunya robek disana-sini, koran bertanggal 21 Maret 2010, koran pertama yang aku baca sepanjang hidupku. Dimulai dari wkaktu itu aku mulai paham waktu, dan mengetahui dunia luar"

"Aku rasa dia tidak begitu jahat, jika seperti itu."

"Tidak dia sungguh berengsek, dia menyodomiku seperti hewan selama itu. Hingga aku rasanya benar-benar ingin mencari apapun yang dapat menghilangkan lubang milikku yang selalu ia incar. Aku tidak suka padanya! Sunguh Luhan-ssi aku tidak suka dengan idenya untuk menjadikan ku hewan!"

.

.

.

Segila-gilanya pasienku aku tidak pernah merasa dijadi gilakan seperti ini. Aku butuh menguasai diriku sendiri, ambisi memecahkan kasus ini membuat kehebatan dalam diriku melemah. Hari ini aku berkunjung ke dalam rumah si tuan keparat, setelah wawancara dengan si korban. Ruangan penyiksaan itu lebih dapat dikatakan menjijikan dari pada menyeramkan, bau sperma disana-sini membuatku mual.

Rumah si tuan keparat ini benar-benar normal seperti rumah bujangan lainnya, kecuali brangkas tersebut berserta pintu rahasianya. Fakta baru yang aku dengar, sekiranya tiga tahun lalu, ada laporan penculikan seorang siswa. Polisi melakukan penelusuran dan hasil penulusuran siswa tersebut dibawa mobil hitam metalik, bermerek _Hyundai_ dengan tipe _Accent Verna_ yang dimiliki puluhan orang di kota tersebut. Hasil penelusuran membawa mereka kepada Park Chanyeol, namun tidak temukan bukti apapun, ruang yang disebut brangkas pribadi yang sempat dicurigaipun terbukti bersih. Karena riwayat hidup Park Chanyeol yang bersih, mereka membebaskannya.

Setahun kemudian ada seorang mayat lelaki yang terbunuh dalam ledakan mobil –kecelakan tunggal-, dan dipastikan mobil telah disabotase. Lelaki itu diperkirakan adalah Byun Baekhyun, yang mati terbunuh, karena postur tubuh dan bukti lainnya yang mirip dengan Byun Baekhyun.

Mungkin benar jika si penculik hanyalah seorang _psycho_ , maniac seks atau jenis kelainan lainnya, dibalik itu masih banyak kontardiksi yang malu-malu terungkap, dan aku tidak memiliki keberuntungan untuk menguaknya. Aku hanya ingin memastikan atas motif apa mereka saling berbohong.

 _'_ _Clowns in the Rainbow'_ aku menilik buku itu, buku yang aku temukan didalam ruang penyiksaan yang tersembunyi didalam toilet, tepatnya didalam botol sampo, buku itu digulung sedemikian mungki hingga dapat cukup masuk botol tersebut. Aku berpikir si penculik sungguh menyortir buku yang dibaca Baekhyun terlalu teliti, hingga buku dengan sampul terlalu bocah seperti ini pun ia larang. Aku masukan buku itu ke saku dalam mantelku, aku ingin lebih mengetahui kepribadian si korban.

Aku memutuskan kembali menemui Park Chanyeol hari ini, seperti biasa dia duduk di lantai sambil bersandar dengan lesu. Ia tersenyum benar-benar tidak waras.

"Kau ingin mendengar kisah romatis Luhan-ssi? Aku sedang tidak minat berbicara tentang hal yang kejam-kejam." Si tuan keparat langsung menodongku dengan racauan ketika aku baru saja mendudukan diriku.

"Ya."

 _Malam itu malam natal, aku selalu merasa kesepian di saat-saat seperti ini. Aku mengetuk pintu berangkas, tidak ada maksud apapun. Aku hanya ingin ia menyadari kehadiranku, namun tidak ada respon apapun darinya. Aku mememutuskan memasuki ruangan tersebut. Ia menatapku, lebih tepatnya pada bagian selangkanganku, wajahnya sedikit cerah karena mungkin ia tau aku tidak akan menyiksanya malam ini._

 _Aku menutup matanya dengan sebuah kain hitam, ia menangis tersedu-sedu saat aku mulai melakukannya. Aku terkikik geli melihatnya, rasa-rasanya bagian pribadiku tergelitik dengan tingkahnya. Ku kecup kedua matanya yang terhalang kain hitam, dan rasa asin dan basah menyentuh kulit bibirku._

 _"_ _Baekhyun-ah santa datang" bisikku diditelinganya. Aku menaruh tubuh pendeknya di bahuku, membawanya ke dalam kamarku. Kain hitam aku lepaskan dari kedua matanya, dia terkejut sepertinya. Aku membelai surainya dan menciumnya dengan penuh kekuasaan, seperti biasa dia memberontak dan mengaduh saat aku membantingnya._

 _Kami menyatu dihiasi tangisan Baekyun, aku menggerakan milikku seperti binatang, dan kejutan bagiku karena dia mendesah seperti binal dan berereksi ditengah tangisannya. Itu adalah kado natal darinya untukku. Kami mencapai kabut putih dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan._

 _"_ _Terima kasih untuk kado natalnya Baek" bisikku lagi tepat ditelinganya, sambil mengelus kepemilikannya. "Dan paman akan memberikanmu hadiah natal utuk melihat salju di tahun ini." Kecupan didahinya memulai keheningan diantara kami, malam natal kami habiskan sambil melihat pemandangan salju yang ada terlihat dari jendela kamarku. Baekhyun tidak ingin tidur, aku tau saat ini dia hanya ingin menikmati kebebasannya, dan aku pun tidak ingin tidur karena tidak ingin memberikannya kesempatan._

Aku terkantuk mendengar ocehan si tuan keparat. "Ku rasa aku cukup mendengar ceritamu." Aku membawa tubuhku untuk bangun dari posisi dudukku dari lantai.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi, kasusmu sedang di proses dan sebentar lagi aku terbebas dari mu." Aku mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut, dan aku melebarkan kelopak mataku melihat si keparat yang tersenyum dengan tenang.

* * *

 **Sorrow**

* * *

 _Penyelidikan 11032013_

"Jadi Byun Baekhyun-ssi sekarang waktumu menceritakan kejahatannya." Aku menaruh _handphone_ ku dihadapan Baekhyun memberi sinyal atas ketidak sabaranku. Dia tersenyum lirih padaku.

"Tahun-tahun pertama aku selalu disekapnya dan tak diizinkannya bahkan hanya untuk melihat malam dan siang. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti waktu, sudahkah ini sedetik, semenit, sehari, sebulan atau telah bertahun-tahun. Ia pun sepertinya tidak memberiku makan tepat waktu, ia benar-benar menginginkanku buta akan waktu.

Ada saatnya aku merindukan hal-hal sepele yang sering manusia bebas acuhkan. Aku merindukan detikan jam, cahaya matahari yang menjilatiku, suara klakson yang memenuhi jalan, aku merindukan kakiku berjala jauh, mataku ini merindukan untuk melihat pemandangan yang tak berujung…."

"Bakhy…." Aku ingin mengatakannya untuk diam, dan mulai melanjutkan cerita tahun berikutnya karena hal ini sudah beberapa kali ku dengar.

"Satu-satunya cara interaksiku dengan paman pada masa itu dengan jeritan, rintihan dan tangisan. Dulu aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk disetubuhi, yang aku tau suatu saat nanti aku akan yang akan melakukannya. Paman sering memukul, membanting, dan membenturku jika aku menolaknya, aku selalu menolaknya dan keselaluan itu pun berlaku pada penyiksaannya padaku." Baekhyun menerawang kosong, matanya seperti menyelami labirin-labirin yang pernuh rasa kesakitan, ia terkadang meringis dan tersedak dengan kata-katanya.

"Ruang itu kian hari kian pengap, bahkan aku rasa semakin hari indera-inderaku mulai tidak berfungsi. Aku mulai frustasi dengan pemandangan tembok-tembok yang membatasi. Kadang aku hanya ingin mati saja, penyiksaanku bertambah karena aku mulai menggemari diri untuk menyiksa diri. Paman selalu memberiku makan yang artinya hidup akan semakin panjang dan aku membenci itu aaaaargh." Baekhyun mengamuk membanting segala benda yan mencapai tangannya, ia meronta ketika suster memegangi badannya dan menyuntikan obat penenang.

"Eungh lihat manusia kepala kambing itu menggelikan….dia dan badutnya terus menghantuiku. Tapi badut itu terlalu lucu untuk menjadi brengsek, mereka cuma pecundang _hyung_ ….. Aku mohon jangan pergi _hyung_. Aku ingin pizza dan donat yang sebesar ufo…hm" Aku memperhatikannya menunggunya benar-benar terlelap, dan terkikik mendengar igauan stressnya.

ToBeContinue

.

.

.

.

.

Hallo, aku udah janji di fanfict kemarin bikin ff baru chanbaek. Dan well ini jadinya -_- lol. Kalau kemaren bawa cerita ngebosenin sekarang musingin. Kalau ada yang gak ngerti tanya aja di review. Tbh, aku pusing sendiri bikin fanfict ini. Seperti kemaren fanfict ini udah beres tinggal edit sana-sini biar lebih nyambung

Jadi aku mohon review dan respon lainnya dari kalian, kalau sekiranya gak ada yang suka fanfict ini aku mau hapus fanfict ini aja deh, soalnya aku jujur pusing bikinnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHLOROFORM**

by: roxanne

* * *

 **Hint**

* * *

 _Penyelidikan 18032013_

Disini aku duduk bersama Kris dalam ruang introgasi, berhadapan dengan seseorang yang bernama Kim Jongin. Dia adalah orang yang membantu si keparat untuk melarikan diri. Kim Jongin adalah seorang pengusaha berkantong tebal yang paling kumal. Dia hanya memakai kaos berwarna putih yang telah dicuci berulang kali, dan celana yang aku tebak ia dapatkan dari toko pinggir jalan yang tidak berkelas sama sekali, dan sepatu yang tidak jelas merknya.

"Tuan Kim Jongin, aku sedang berbaik hati meloloskanmu jika kau koperatif dalam introgasi ini. Aku tidak ingin menambahkanmu sebagai tersangka yang semakin membuatku pusing. Kau mengerti maksudku?" Kris memulai sesi introgasi dan Jongin mengangguk.

"Jadi kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?"

"Dia hanya bilang dalam keadaan bermasalah, aku tidak tau dia menyiksa seseorang." Jongin menjawab sangat lancar, ia menatap Kris penuh keyakinan.

"Ku rasa kau bukanlah orang bodoh Tuan Kim. Apa alasannya Park Chanyeol bersembunyi padamu?"

"Aku tidak memiliki jawabannya."

"Tuan Kim Jongin, bagaimana jika aku mengganti pertanyaan ini, apa alasan Park Chanyeol menyerahkan diri? Apa kali ini kau memiliki jawabannya?" aku menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"…" Jongin terdiam dan menatapku penuh rasa keterkejutan, begitu pula Kris mungkin dia kesal karena aku lagi-lagi melecehkan pihaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga dia menyerahkan diri?" lanjutku.

"Kau seolah menudingku –maksudku aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya dengan suara gagap.

Waktu introgasi dengan tuan kumal telah berakhir, kami berjabat tangan untuk mengakhirinya. Tangan si kumal basah dan aku tersenyum menang saat kukira dia panas dingin setelah merancang kebohongannya, namun kesenanganku beralih dengan rasa penasaran. Air yang kukira keringat ternyata bukan keringat, tapi sebuah cairan lengket seperti minyak yang sedikit bau amis berwarna putih.

"Kris dimana kau menjemput Kim Jongin?"

" _Pavilion_ kecil, sekitar rumahnya."

* * *

 **Separation**

* * *

 _Penyelidikan 22032013_

Aku menemui Baekhyun di kamar rawatnya. Ia tersenyum padaku, dan hari ini aku melihat cara duduknya yang mulai sedikit lebih tegak, mungkin ini hasil kerja Joonmyeon yang telah merawatnya, dan terus secara rutin memaksanya mengonsumsi beberapa obat. Kami memulai pembicaraan dengan hal-hal yang ia sebut dengan tahun pertama.

"Baekhyun-ssi, bicaralah padaku bagaimana kau bisa kabur dari Tuan Park." Aku bertanya padanya. Mata Baekhyun mulai berkilat, nafasnya memberat hingga badannya mulai bergetar. Baekhyun menangis dengan menelengkupkan kepalanya pada kedua lututnya. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya bersedih lebih dari hari ini.

"Um..waktu hampir petang, paman dan aku sedang mencuci mobil. Kami berdua –bersama melakukannya dihalaman depan rumah paman. Kami mencuci mobil di bawah matahari petang, karena petang adalah hal favorit yang ku sukai setelah paman mulai memperbolehkanku melihat dunia luar kembali. Aku mennyemprot mobil paman menggunakan selang, dan ia mengelap mobil menggunaan busa. Paman seperti biasa selalu menyentuh tubuhku di sana-sini, mencium seluruh bagian wajahku ketika dia memiliki kesempatan.

Ketika kami mengeringkan mobil, handphone paman berdering dengan keras di ruang tamunya. Paman kali ini sangat ceroboh, tidak seperti biasa. Biasanya paman akan memastikanku tidak kabur terlebih dahulu sebelum meninggalkanku. Aku mendekat padanya, dia terlihat sibuk dan frustasi menanggapi lawan bicaranya, aku mendengar –maksudku aku menyadari bahwa mungkin paman tidak akan menyadari jika aku pergi. Aku melihat pintu gerbang yang tidak terkunci, hatiku bimbang. Aku takut jika aku mengambil kesempatan ini dan gagal paman akan menahan dan mengurung aku kembali dalam ruanganku tanpa kesempatan melihat dunia luar lagi. Tapi disisi lain, aku pikir ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan yang aku punya.

Akhirnya keinginanku untuk kabur lebih kuat, aku berjalan hati-hati agar derit pagar tidak terengar. Aku telah keluar dari pagar, dijalan perumahan sangat sepi tak ada satu orang pun. Sejujurnya aku bingung harus berlari kearah mana, dan dimana tempat tujuanku. Aku memutuskan berlari kesembarang arah sekuat yang aku bisa, sekencang yang aku mampu. Rupanya tubuhku yang telah lama terkurung ini sudah kehilangan kemampuannya. Aku memilih bersembunyi, satu-satunya yang aku pikir memasuki rumah yang tidak berpagar hanya ditumbuhi semak yang ada dihadapanku. Aku berlari kesana dan berlindung diantara semak-semak, semoga paman tidak menyadariku. Semoga paman berpikir aku telah lari jauh, namun pada kenyataanya aku masih bersembunyi dalam area perumahan.

"Sedang apa kau disini nak?" suara berat dari seorang wanita menyapaku dari arah belakang. Aku menoleh padanya, dia adalah seorang nenek berparas keibuan yang mentapku penuh rasa penasaran dan kekhawatiran.

"Tolong! Tolong aku, aku mohon tolong sembunyikan aku" aku bersimpuh padanya, dan aku mulai menangis.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tolong aku, aku tidak ingin dia menyekapku kembali. Aku adalah Byun Baekhyun, yang selama ini telah diculik 5 tahun lamanya. Tolong aku."

Nenek tersebut mengajakku memasuki rumahnya, dan kami terus melihat jalanan dari jendela yang terletak diruang tamu. Aku sulit bernafas ketika melihat mobil yang baru saja ku cuci melintas didepan rumah nenek, aku merasa lega ketika ia tidak bisa menemukanku. Mobil paman telah melewati rumah nenek lebih dari lima kali. Nenek akhirnya percaya bahwa aku sedang diintai penculik, melihat seseorang didalam mobil tersebut kebingungan seperti mencari seuatu. Nenek membantuku melapor pada polisi. Dan pada akhirnya kisahku dengan paman harus berakhir."

Baekhyun mengakhiri ceritanya dengan tangisan deras lebih dari tangisan pembukaan dari cerita tersebut. Aku mengelus rambutnya, mencoba menenangkannya. Seperti yang aku duga Baekhyun terkena _Stolckhom Syndrom_. Kepalaku pusing, karena sepertinya aku baru mendapati titik awal permasalahn ini ketika persidangan dilakukan hanya tiga minggu lagi dari hari ini.

* * *

 **The Game II**

* * *

Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang selalu menjanggal dalam hatiku setelah aku bertemu dengan Kim Jongin. Laki-laki itu cukup normal, akan tetapi gaya hidupnya sebagai pengusaha semikonduktor yang cukup dikenal tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Dan satu hal lagi yang membuatku merasa janggal tentangnya, cat minyak yang masih menempel ditangannya kemarin. Aku rasa sebagai pengusaha sedikit sukses tidak mungkin memiliki waktu untuk bermain dengan anak-anak.

Aku mendatangi _pavilion_ tempat dimana Kim Jongin berada sebelum menuju kantor kepolisian. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui seperti apa sosok Kim Jongin. _Pavillion_ terletak jauh dari pemukiman tepatnya berada ditengah ladang yang luas, _pavilion_ tersebut dibangun dengan gaya yang sangat kolot dan monoton, tidak menarik bagi anak-anak. Lagi pula untuk apa anak-anak bermain ditempat seperti ini, tempat yang seolah-olah memiliki _sign_ di pintu depannya 'anak kecil dilarang masuk'.

Pintu dari bagunan tersebut terbuat dari kayu jati yang sangat berat, sehingga bunyi deritannya terdengar sangat jelas ketika aku berhasil membuka kuncinnya menggunakan kalung. Ruangan tersebut sangat gelap, tidak berdebu namun cukup kotor. Bau ruangannya membuat mual, bau ruangan lembap dan bau jamur dari dinding lembap. Aku melihat sekekeling, ruangan ini terlihat seperti gudang. Dalam ruang terdapat banyak lilin-lilin berserakan baik yang telah digunakan atau belum. Didindingnya terpasang banyak lukisan, yang rata-rata ada gambar badut. Aku berjalan kesudut ruangan, dan aku mendapat sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Disudut ruangan terdapat sebuah lambang yang digambarkan dilantai, yang kutebak terbuat dari darah. Disekeliling gambar tedapat banyak lilin yang telah dimatikan. Aku merinding, ternyata Kim Jongin sama psikopatnya dengan si keparat. Aku lebih memperhatikan sekekliling dan aku menemukan berbagi kostum badut ditata rapih disamping dengan jumlah berpuluh-puluh digantung disekitar dinding, dan berbagai telor yang sepintas berwarna emas diatruh dibawah kostum badut tersebut. Dinding tersbut dillatar gradasi warna, dan itu membuatku menyadari sesuatu.

* * *

 **Romance**

* * *

 _Penyelidikan 31032013_

Hari ini aku menemui tuan keparat untuk kesekian kalinya. Kali ini aku duduk bersandar tepat disebelahnya. Sekarang sekitar dagu dan rahangnya ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus, kian hari wajah si keparat ini makin kehilangan raut tampannya. Aku menyerahkan sebuah kertas sedikit berwarna kekuningan kepadanya, kertas yang aku temukan diantara selipan buku milik Baekhyun yang aku temukan di kamar mandi ruang penyiksaan hari lalu.

Tiap matahari terbit aku selalu ketakutan. Aku seakan menati rasa ketakutan ini, karena aku tau waktu itu akan datang. Waktu dimana aku harus melepasnya.

Park Chanyeol tersenyum sambil membaca tulisan tersebut, ia meremas kertas tersebut dan mengantonginya.

"Jadi tuan Park kau ingin bercerita hal romanris lagi?" ia tersenyum menjawab pertanyaanku dan menganggukan kepalanya.

 _Hari itu aku menemuinya diruangannya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Baekhyun menurunkan buku yang sedang ia baca, ia melirikku acuh, sejujurnya aku sedikit merindukan raut ketakutannya yang kerap menaikan libidoku. Surainya telah memanjang hingga hampir menyentuh pinggangnya, dia terlihat lucu tapi aku yang menyukai sesama jenis tidak menyukai itu. Aku menghampirinya dan duduk tepat disampingya untuk membelai rambut panjang milik Baekhyun untuk terakhir kalinya._

 _"_ _Aku tidak menyukai ini." Kataku sambil menggenggam rambutnya, ia berusaha melepaskan genggamanku dari rambutnya. Aku membiarkannya melepaskan genggamaku dan aku memilih menggendong Baekhyun menggunakan punggungku, dan secara mengejutkan dia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku dengan nyaman. Aku membawa Baekhyun menuju halaman belakang yang sedang disiangi matahari, ini adalah hadiah untuknya. Aku mendudukannya disebuah kursi plastik, dia terus tersenyum sejak memasuki halamanku. Ia membuka telapak tangannya lebar-lebar seperti menampungi sinar matahari._

 _"_ _Ah jadi ini rasanya panas matahari." Baekhyun bergumam sambil bermain-main dengan sinar matahari. Aku mendekatinya dengan sebuah gunting, ia menggelengkan kepalanya menolak memotong rambutnya. Aku yang kesal membawanya ke bangku kayu yang lebih lebar dari kursi plastik, aku mendudukinya diantara kedua kakiku lalu mengunci kakinya dan mendekap badan sekaligus kedua tangannya menggunakan tangan kananku, sedangkan tangan kiriku menggunting rambutnya asal._

 _"_ _Paman berhenti!" Aku mulai mengguntingnya secara perlahan dan merapihkan potongan rambutnya setelah ia berhenti berontak. Setelah kurasa bagian belakangnya rapih aku membalikan badannya namun tetap mengurunginya diantara kedua kakiku, aku merapihkan bagian depan rambutnya sambil mencuri ciuman darinya setiap guntingan._

 _Aku tersenyum senang melihatnya kembali seperti pria manis ketika pertama kali aku menemuinya. Aku membelai seluruh wajahnya, dan Baekhyun terlihat muak dan itu membuatku terbahak. Aku mencium rahangnya yang mengeras menahan kesal dan berbisik tepat ditelinganya. "Baekhyun-ah jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku lebih menyukaimu dengan rambut panjang seperti wanita, karena aku lebih bergairah dengan_ apple _milikmu ini." Ciumanku menurun mengecupi tonjolan yang berada dilehernya._

 _Baekhyun mengangguk dan aku mulai mencium bibirnya. Memasukan tangan dalam kaosnya, meraba, menyentuh dan mencumbu segala hal yang aku bisa capai. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya merasakan seluruh darah mulai mengalir pada kelaminnya. Aku menidurkannya pada bangku dan mulai memanjatnya, menelanjangi kedua tubuh kami dan menciumi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia memekik dan terkadang mendesah didalam kungkungnanku. Aku melihat kelaminnya yang sedang ereksi, dengan gemas aku menggesekan milikku dengan miliknya._

 _"_ _Ughh…" Baekhyun melengguh menahan mual. Aku tersenyum miris karenanya, ternyata rasa jijiknya terhadapku masih tersimpan. Aku kembali mencubu badannya, dan mulai menyatukan tubuh kami. Dan hari itu, kami bersetebuh dengan jialatan sinar matahari hingga sang mentari mulai bosan menyiangi tubuh kami._

"Park, seberapa banyak kau ingin mati?" dia menggedikkan bahunya dan menyenderkan kembali badannya, tak peduli dengan pertanyaanku.

"Kau tidak sepintar yang aku kira Luhan-ssi. Kau lebih lambat dari yang aku kira. Cepatlah aku ingin merasakan kebebasanku lebih cepat."

"Kau tidak akan bebas secepat itu keparat! Dan seperti inilah caraku bermain" Aku meninggalkan ruangan dan menutup pintu, aku rasa kasus ini tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

T.B.C

Aku post sengaja dikit, biar pada gak pusing huhu. Maaf buat yang nungguin fanfict ini aku postnya lama. Sebenernya gak mood ngelanjutin ini, karena kiliatannya banyak yang gak suka sama fanfict ini. Lagian banyak banget viewernya tapi yang respon dikit, aku jadi mikir apa fanfict ini jelek banget gitu. Buat orang yang berekspetasi aku bakal mecahin kasus ini denagn cara psikolog atau apalah, maaf ini bukan fanfiction science. Aku juga gak ngerasa harus pro jadi seorang psikolog buat nulis fanfict ini, karena bukan itu yang aku mau tunjukin. Buat yang bilang luhannya dikit, ini emang cerita ChanBaek.

Tapi yaudahlah aku lanjut ini buat kalian yang suka. Dan kalian yang nebak bener, wah kalian kbisa ngebaca pikiran aku hoho. Aku post kelanjutannya sabtu malem atau minggu siang ya. Dan sebenernya ini belum di edit, mungkin kalau banyak yang salah aku revisi ulang.

Oh di cahp 1 ada reader yang naya ketauan dari mana chan sama baek bohong, chanyeol pernah bilang kalau dia ngunci pintu biar baekhyun gak kabur, tapi baekhyun bilang pintunya kebuka cuma dia takut, dan banyak clue lain yang aku kasih di chap satu. Terus masalah tanggal maaf aku typo waktu itu tapi udah aku beneri, tanggalnya berurutan kok.

Terakhir aku mohon respon dari kalian /bow/


	3. Chapter 3

**CHLOROFORM**

by: roxanne

* * *

 **The Game III**

* * *

Aku terjebak dalam ruangan ini lagi, seperti _de javu_ aku dan Kris duduk berhadapan dengan Kim Jongin kembali. Kim Jongin menggunakan pakaian, sepatu, wangi dan sikap yang sama. Kata 'tidak tau' mungkin cukup popular dalam hidup Kim Jongin, sikapnya lebih menjengkelkan dari si cengeng dan si keparat yang bertahan untuk diam di waktu awal. Aku semakin tertarik dengan tuan keparat _versi_ kedua ini, dia benar-benar orang aneh jika kau mengenalnya lebih.

"Aku tidak tau, dan kalian tidak memiliki bukti yang cukup untuk membuatku duduk di sini lagi. Terlebih lagi, apa kau tahu apa artinya privasi Luhan-ssi?" Keformalan dari bahasa Jongin sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan intonasi suaranya. Aku hanya mengernyit dahi dan mengangguk masa bodoh.

"Ku kira aku tidak pernah memberikanmu ijin untuk memasuki ruanganku." Jongin mendesis.

"Aku minta maaf." Kataku dengan mimik tidak tulus sama sekali.

"Aku akan pulang, karena banyak hal yang harus aku lakukan." Jongin berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Baiklah, tapi maaf Jongin-ssi kita masih bertemu di lain waktu. Kami masih membutuhkanmu untuk menjadi saksi." Kata Kris.

"Apa uangmu habis untuk membeli semua kostum badut Jongin-ssi? Akhir-akhir ini aku mendengar banyak sekali balita yang mengalami gangguan mental selepas merasakan hari bahagianya. Aku harap kita dapat bertemu di lain waktu dengan kasus lainnya." Kataku sambil menyeringai, tepat sebelum si tuan kumal melangkah keluar dari ruangan.

"Tapi aku rasa pihak kepolisian tidak akan membutuhkanmu dalam kasus tersebut Luhan-ssi" Jongin membalas dengan tersenyum sopan.

* * *

 **Byun Baekhyun**

* * *

 _Penyelidikan 07042013_

Kini aku berada diruang introgasi lagi dan lagi, Baekhyun sudah dinyatakan lebih baik dan cukup sehat untuk mengikuti proses penyelidikan. Aku duduk dikursi dengan sikap sempurna, sudah cukup waktu bermainku dengannya. Aku menatapnya tegas dan dia tersenyum kikuk melihat ketegasanku.

"Tuan Byun apakah kau sudah tau bahwa kalian -kau dan dia aneh. Kau mengerti maksudku?" kening si cengeng berkerut. Tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan nafasku kasar, aku benar-benar frustasi dengan mereka berdua, dan ke setresanku meningkat setiap kali membuka lembar demi lembar kasus ini.

"Jadi Baekhyun-ssi bisa kau ceritakan padaku alasanmu kabur darinya?" aku meremas kedua telapak tangannya yang berada di atas meja.

"Ku rasa kau sudah mengetahuinya Luhan-ssi. Seperti yang kau tahu dia sedang lengah padaku, dan aku tanpa ragu berlari dari kekangngannya." Baekkhyun menarik tangannya, bola matanya bergetar dia mencuit melihat sisi iblis si Luhan ini.

"Persetan dengan itu sungguh aku tidak peduli dengan kesempatanmu untuk kabur Baekhyun-ssi. Kau tidak sebodoh itu aku tau, kau cukup mempunyai banyak kekuatan dan kesempatan untuk kabur dari sana. Lagi pula si keparat tidak benar-benar mengekangmu setelah tahun-tahun melankolismu. Aku tau kau menderita _stolckhom syndrome*_ , jadi aku butuh alasanmu bukan kesempatanmu. Apa otak beku mu paham perkataanku ini?" aku mebentaknya tepat dihadapannya, peduli apa aku tentang etika. Aku benar-bena telah mengabaikan gelarku, yang aku mau hanya menuntaskan rasa penasaran akan semua hal bangsat ini.

"Aku tidak gila Luhan-ssi…." Bola mata Baekhyun yang semula bergetar kini dilapisi kabut, si cengeng rupanya akan menangis lagi.

"Yak kau memang tidak gila, namun cukup tidak waras." Aku menjambak rambutku merasa frustasi, kebangsatan Baekhyun akhirnya menyentuh titik kritisku.

"Aku tidak gila Luhan-ssi…." Baekhyun benar-benar menagis seperti kucing yang mengeong-ngeong minta dikasihani.

"Hah Ya Tuhan! Baiklah itu bukan penyakit gila Baekhyun-ssi. Kau hanya ada di kondisi berempati pada penculikmu."

"Aku tidak mencintainya." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Daripada menyangkal perataanku, ia terlihat lebih menyangkal pikirannya sendiri.

"Bisakah kau berkata jujur untuk kali ini saja Baekhyun-ssi." Si brengsek Luhan memelas untuknya.

"Aku…aku takut. Dan jangan pernah meyakinkanku bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, karena aku tau semua tidak akan pernah baik." Aku tersentak melihat Baekhyun, matanya berkilat ia tampak benar-benar marah. "Kau hanya harus memenjarakannya Luhan-ssi, itu adalah hal terbaik yang pernah aku pikirkan. Dan tolong hentikan rasa penasarnmu dan menekanku seperti ini."

Aku termenung melihatnya, sejujurnya aku bergetar mendengar suaranya. Ia terlihat seperti menyimpan dendam.

* * *

 **Cruel**

* * *

Aku duduk disebuah kedai kopi menikmati _mochacino,_ mereka benar-benar anti-depresan terbaik yang aku miliki. Aku memegang sebuah buku, buku kriting dengan judul _'Clowns in the Rainbow'_. Sample buku ini sungguh terlihat seperti buku yang menggelikan yang benar-benar dikhususkan anak-anak, tapi tidak dengan isinya.

Badut adalah satu-satunya kebahagian yang dapat kau beli.

Itulah adalah halaman pertama yang cukup membuat anda yakin, bahwa buku itu bukan diperuntukan anak-anak. Ilustrasi dari halaman tersebut menggambarkan seorang badut _pogo_ dengan senyuman konyol yang sebenarnya adalah seringai, disekitar badut tergambar sketsa ala yunani kuno yang aku tebak gambar manusia dan beberapa simbol yang aku belum mengerti.

Kami membuat kau tertawa dengan jiwa kami yang menangis. Kau memperolok kami, dan kami mengumpatmu dalam senyuman.

Halaman kedua dipenuhi dengan coretan warna-warni layaknya pelangi dengan sketsa yang tergambar dalam buku _kamasutra*_ , namun aku tidak menemukan adanya gambar wanita dalam sketsa tersebut, hanya para lelaki yang menjadi tokoh dalam buku ini.

Antar kami jiwamu dan kami berikanmu darah persaudaraan

Pada halaman ini dilatari dengan sebuah gambar pelangi, dan ilustrasi yang digambarkan adalah beberapa badut yang melingkar, mengelilingi api unggun yang dibuat mengikuti pola atau bisa dikatakan sebuah lambang, yang aku temukan dalam gudang milik Kim Jongin. Dan hal ganjil dalam ilustrasi tersebut ditengah-tengah api ungguh terdapat sketsa beberapa lelaki yang melakukan seks secara bersama-sama.

Darah kami adalah darah sang _Baphomet_ , kebijaksananya adalah anugrah kami.

Dihalaman ini terdapat ilustrasi mirip dengan halaman sebelumnya, namun dalam gambar ini beberapa badut digambarkan seolah-olah memuncratkan darah dari mulut atau hidung mereka. Dan ditengah-tengah api unggun para lelaki yang melakukuakn seks digantikan dengan sketsa iblis berkepala kambing.

Setetes air liur jiwa kotor akan mencemari ketenangan yang telah diciptakan tuhan _Baphomet_

Aku membanting buku tersebut. Halaman ini benar-benar hal yang paling mengerikan. Halaman tersebut dilustrasikan dengan beberapa gambar lelaki telanjang yang sedang dianiaya para badut. Salah satu lelaki ditusuk dengan sebuah tombak dari lubang analnya hingga menembus keperut, lelaki lain diilustrasikan ssperti sedang dikebiri, lelaki berikutnya diilustrasikan seperti sedang diperkosa oleh para badut.

Aku yang penasaran mengambil kembali buku tersebut danmencoba membuka halaman selanjutnya. Ilustrasi halaman ini adalah hal paling tidak mausiawi dalam buku ini. Halaman ini diilustrasikan denga beberapa bocah lelaki (balita) sedang disetubuhi oleh para badut.

Kesucian dan kemurnian adalah kenikmatan yang harus dirasakan _Baphomet,_ dan berkat kebaikan hatinya dia membagikan kenikmatan tersebut pada pengikutnya.

Aku rasa aku mendapatkan kasus yang benar-benar besar.

* * *

 **Park Chanyeol**

* * *

 _Penyelidikan 07042013_

Chanyeol mengenggam kedua tangannya, menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam seperti sedang bersembunyi. Dia menghela nafas terus-menerus seolah dia akan kuat untuk bertahan hidup dengan melakukan itu.

"Pada kenyataannya aku menyetubuhinya karena hormonku yang menginginkannya. Jadi ya aku sering menyodominya. Dan anak itu tampak menikmatinya, seperi yang kau katakan aku seorang keparat. Dan seperti hasil penelitianmu aku gay, psikopat yang suka sekali menyetubuhi anak dibawah umur." Chanyeol berbicara tanpa otaknya, yang membuatku semakin bingung terhadapnya.

"Apa yang kau dapat dari Kim Jongin, Chanyeol-ssi? Kenapa kau berlari padanya?" Kris mengabaikan kata-kata frustasi dari mulut Chanyeol dan tetap melanjutkan introgasi.

"Dia temanku, aku kira itu jawaban yang cukup. Berhentilah mendesakku! Kau hanya perlu menyelesaikannya dengan cepat." Si tuan keparat menggeram, tangannya meninju udara kosong.

"Apa peranmu dalam komunitas sialan itu?" aku bertanya kepada tuan keparat, menantang dirinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu." Aku melemparkannya padanya buku laknat milik Baekhyun atau mungkin miliknya, ia tampak tercekat. Gerak tubuhnya seolah berkata 'dari mana kau mendapatkan ini?', tapi ia cukup bisa menahan diri dan terus berpura-pura.

"Buku apa ini?" katanya terkesan dingin.

"Buku yang Baekhyun sembunyikan darimu." Jawabku dengan nada yang masih menantang.

"Arghhhhhh" si tuan keparat berteriak frustasi.

"Akan ku pastikan kau tidak akan keluar semudah itu." Aku keluar dari ruangan tersebut, membiarkan Kris melanjutkan introgasi ini seorang diri.

* * *

 **Something Crazy**

* * *

Aku merengangkan badanku ketika aku sampai rumah. Ini malam hari, dan karena kasus si tuan keparat dan fakta si tuan kumal membuatku tidak dapat mengerjakan segalanya dengan benar, sehingga aku berakhir mengerjakn semua tugasku dengen waktu yang sangat molor. Aku menyeduh _coffe_ untuk mencari kenyamanan yang aku dapat saat menyesapnya. Aku menyalakan semua lampu dan bersiap untuk mandi.

Butuh waktu satu jam agar merasa puas dengan berendam air panas, bahkan aku mengganti air panas dalam _bath up_ hingga dua kali. Aku keluar dari _bath up_ dan mengeringkan badan. Aku keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan jubah mandi, sambil mengeringkan rambut aku bersandung kecil.

TAK!

Hingga bunyi suara padamnya lampu menghentikan senadunganku. Aku mulai merasa was-was. Aku berjalan menuju ruang tamu, memastikan apa yang terjadi. Aku melihat sepintas diluar jendela semua lampu rumah tetanggaku masih tetap menyala, aku mengeryit heran barang elektronik apa yang aku nyalakan hingga membuat listrik dalam rumahku tidak kuat untuk tetap menyala.

Aku mencabut seluruh kabel yang tersambung pada sumber lisrik, sambil mengecek apa yang salah dengan seluruh barangku. Ketika aku berniat beranjak dan kembali ke ruang tamu untuk menyalakan saklar listrik yang berada disana, aku terkejut mendengar suara ketukan keras dari arah jendela ruang tamu yang sungguh menggangu pendengaran. Aku berlari menuju ruang tamu, dan aku melihat sesuatu yang mebuat jantungku seakan tercekik. Seorang yang dapat aku pastikan laki-laki dengan topeng berbentuk kepala kerbau berdiri didepan jendela sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Aku menjerit ketakutan, rasanya jantungku benar-benar hilang dari tubuhku. Aku melempar vas bunga yang ku taruh dinakas kearah jendela. Aku berjongkok ketakutan menyembunyikan wajahku dikedua lutut. Ini bukan masalah tentang ketidak punyaan sifat kelaki-lakian, tapi aku sungguh tidak kuat menyadari bahwa topeng yang digunakan orang itu adalah kepala kerbau asli yang dijadikan topeng. Bahkan darah dari kepala kerbau tersebut masih menetes mengenai pakaian orang itu.

TAK!

Lampu menyala lagi. Perlahan aku menolehkan pandanganku kearah jendela, dan aku bersyukur orang gila itu tidak berada disana lagi. Selang beberapa detik, ponsel ku berdering menadakan ada panggilan masuk. Aku berdiri dengan ragu, lalu berjalan dengan rasa ketakutan yang masih menyisa. Aku mengambil ponselku yang ditaruh diatas nakas. Aku mendapatkan sebuah _video call_ dari _id_ yang aku tidak kenal, aku menjawab panggilan tersebut dengan rasa penasaran dan takut. Hal mengejutkan lainnya aku temukan dalam _video call_ itu, didalam video aku mendapati seorang badut sedang berputar-putar 'dikamarku', ia menari-nari dan cekikikan. Ia mendekatkan wajah pada kamera, dan berkata tanpa suara 'Hallo' sambil menyeringai.

Aku berlari ketakutan menuju pintu keluar. Aku ingin pergi kemanapun asal keluar dari sini. Membayangkan bahwa aku saat ini sedang berada dalam satu rumah yang sama dengan psikopat gila, aku sungguh ketakutan setengah mati. Saat aku keluar tepat dibawah pintu, aku menemukan sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan,

BERHENTI MENGANGGU KAMI

* * *

 **Give Up**

* * *

Hasil penyelidikanku dan Kris terhadap Kim Jongin dan juga Park Chanyeol membawa kami pada lingkungan homoseksual dan pedofilia. Kami berada disebuah lingkungan terpencil dari distrik kecil. Tempat ini benar-benar jauh dari perkotaan. Rumah-rumah dalam lingkungan ini terbuat dari kayu-kayu yang mulai lapuk dan dihiasi cat yang telah pudar. Lingkungan ini tepat sekali diberi predikat tempat terkumuh.

Hal menarik dari permukiman ini yaitu tidak adanya satu orang wanita pun disini. Dan di kayu-kayu yang membangun rumah tersebut terdapat sebuah tanda ceklis dan silang yang terbuat dari cat berwarna merah. Aku sungguh ingin paham maksud semua ini. Aku dan Kris hanya melewati tempat itu saja menggunakan mobil, kami pikir terlalu bahaya untuk menyelidikinya sendiri.

Sehari kemudian Kris mendapatkan informasi yang kami inginkan. Kawasan tersebut dibangun oleh suatu komunitas dengan nama _'Clowns in the Rainbow'_. sebuah komunitas yang dibangun dengan atas kesamaan penyimpangan orientasi seksual. Tapi komunitas ini bukanlah sebuah komunitas penyimpangan seperti biasa, mereka memiliki konsep, sistem kepemimpinan dan bahkan Tuhan yang mereka sembah.

Hebatnya seluruh anggota komunitas ini adalah orang-orang yang berkantung tebal, tapi tidak cukup untuk berotak menghabiskan uang mereka. Mereka semua terlihat kumal. Konsep badut ini mereka pakai juga untuk mendirikan sebuah jasa badut panggilan. Badut panggilan adalah modus mereka untuk memiliki kesempatan meniduri bocah lelaki. Kehormatan mereka dinilai dari seberapa banyak menyodomi para balita (laki-laki).

Menurut Kris, pemukiman itu dibangun untuk mereka melakukan ritual. Tidak setiap hari mereka tinggal ditempat kumuh itu. tanda ceklis dan silang adalah tanda derjat bagi mereka dalam komunitas itu, masing-masing mereka memiliki ritual yang berbeda. Ritual tersebut tidak jauh dengan seks dan ritual irasional ciri khas para orang sinting. Akhirnya rahasia kekumalan dari Kim Jongin terungkap, mereka yang telah mendapati tempat tinggi dari komunitas tersebut menyumbangkan hampir semua uangnya untuk menjaga keamanan komunitas. Aku tidak habis pikir apa tujuan mereka dengan semua ini.

"Luhan kita tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini. Ini bukanlah bagianmu, dengan memberikanmu izin mengikuti penyeledikan tidak akan memberikanmu apapun. Kau tidak membutuhkannya Luhan"

"Persetan dengan izinmu aku bersumpah akan menyelesaikan semuanya, aku hanya ingin semua jelas dan membuat si tuan keparat berhenti menghindar."

"Ini terlalu berbahaya untuk karirmu atau karirku, karena mereka memiliki posisi dalam negara. Aku rasa kita hanya harus mengudahinya dengan Park Chnyeol."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau!"

"BERHENTILAH MENJADI KERAS KEPALA! Luhan dengar aku punya anak istri dan aku tidak ingin membahayakan mereka, yang kita butuhkan hanya berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun tentang semua hal gila ini!"

"Apa kau juga mengalaminya Kris?" Kris hanya menatapku memelas, dan aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Mereka benar-benar gila.

* * *

 **Reality**

* * *

 _Penyelidikan 14042013_

Aku mendatangi Baekhyun untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku melemparinya buku hina tersebut padanya. Dia tampak terkejut melihat itu, si cengeng matanya mulai berkaca-kaca kembali.

"Jadi Baekhyun untuk terakhir kalinya tolong katakan padaku, apa alasanmu pergi darinya." Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan hanya menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Baiklah, lalu apa yang kau dengar dari percakapan Park Chanyeol dengan telepon selulernya sebelum kau melarikan diri?" ia semakin mengeraskan tangisannya, dan lagi-lagi membuatku muak.

"Dengar Baekhyun semenjak bertemu dengan kasus kalian aku tidak pernah benar-benar berperan menjadi seorang psikolg. Aku hanya berambisi untuk membuat semuanya jelas. Dan aku rasa aku telah gagal untuk semuanya. _Twist*_ kisah kalian sunggu membuatku terkejut setengah mati! Jadi katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu kabur darinya?"

"Aku mohon Luhan-ssi tolong buat dia dipenjara selama mungkin, karena itu adalah satu-satunya tempat aman untuknya. Aku mohon padamu!" Baekhyun mengguncang bahuku, memelas seperti anak kucing.

"Katakanlah padaku semua yang kau tau." Jawabku tegas penuh nada memerintah.

"Mereka telah mengetahui bahwa dia memiliki aku, meniduriku yang bukan anggotanya. Aku adalah seseorang yang kotor bagi mereka. Paman Chanyeol akan disiksa, aku tidak tau apa yang akan ia dapatkan aku hanya mendengar kata kebiri dan diarak. Mereka benar-benar gila."

"Aku akan melakukannya, jadi tolong ceritakan apa yang kau tahu tentang mereka."

 _Malam itu kami sedang bersama dalam kasur paman. Kami baru saja menyelesaikan sesi percintaan kami. Sesungguhnya itu hal yang kami lakukan setelah masa-masa penolakanku padanya. Aku mengkerut dalam dekapan paman, tubuh tinggi paman mampu mengurung tubuhku. Paman membelai rambutku sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan suara beratnya._

 _Aku hampir saja tertidur ketika mendengar suara debuman keras, yang aku kira adalah suara bantingan pintu ruang tamu. Aku merasakan tubuh paman pun menegang. Dan suara pintu kamar paman yang dibuka membuat kami mengalihkan pandangan kami pada arah pintu. Aku berteriak ketakutan menyembunyikan diri pada dada paman ketika melihat seseorang dengan kepala kambing sedang memegan pisau berbentuk ular berdiri disana. Aku mendengar banyak langkah kaki yang tersebar dirumah paman. Aku mencoba menolehkan kepalaku pada si kepala kerbau kembali. Dan aku bersyukur dia masih berada ditempatnya tidak mendekat pada kami. Dari balik tubuhnya aku melihat beberapa badut lalu lalang dirumah paman._

 _Paman melepaskan tubuhku dari pelukannya, ia menutup tubuhku dengan selimut. Aku mengintip dari sela selimut, paman dengan tubuh telanjangnya mendorong si kepala kerbau keluar kamar lalu mengunci pintu kamar._

 _Aku berjalan mendekati pintu berusaha mencuri dengar suara-suara dari arah luar, dan menebak-nebak yang terjadi disana. Aku mendengar suara rintihan paman. Aku menangis dan bingung, aku menangis terus hingga tidak menyadari bahwa aku telah tidur kelelahan._

 _Pagi harinya aku mendapati aku telah tertidur diranjang paman. Paman duduk disamping kasur sambil tersenyum padaku saat aku menatapnya. Aku bertanya padanya kejadian kemarin dan paman hanya menjawab semua baik-baik saja._

 _Seminggu berlalu dan sikap paman benar-benar berubah, paman seperti orang yang cemas setiap harinya. Hal itu membuatku tambah khawatir. Aku yang penasaran berusah mencari tau segalanya, aku merasa teringat dengan buku yang aku sembuyikan dari paman. Para badut dan iblis berkepala kerbau._

 _Aku membaca secara rinci buku tersebut. Aku mengerti bahwa paman benar-benar dalam masalah besar. Aku mulai menyadari selama seminggu ini selalu ada telpon berdeing yang membuat paman pucat setiap kali mengangkatnya. Aku mencari tau lebih membongkar seluruh barang paman secara diam-diam. Pada akhirnya pencarianku membuahkan hasil, aku menemukan sebuah_ folder _yang berisi kegiatan gila beberapa badut, salah satu badutnya adalah paman Chanyeol. Satu video yang tersimpa dalam_ folder _berisi tentang ritual penyembahan para badut yang diakhir dengan memotong kerbau dan meminum darah kerbau tersebut bersama-sama, seseorang dari badut melepas_ wig _nya dan mengelurkan organ-organ yang berada dalam kerbau tersebut dengan pisau ular yang aku lihat malam itu, dia memakai kepala kerbau tersebut dikepalanya lalu menari-nari tidak waras. Video lainnya berisi adegan seks masal, ritual lain dan juga penyodomian pada balita. Paman Chanyeol pun melakukannya. Aku menangis hebat, menyalahkan keadaan. Mengapa paman Chanyeol menjadi bagian dari mereka?_

 _Hari ini telepon paman berdering lagi ditengah malam, aku memutuskan untuk diam-diam mendengarkan percakapan mereka._

 _"_ _Aku mohon berikan aku waktu, untuk mengantarkannya." Paman mengacak rambut frustasi._

 _"…_ _ya kami telah memberikannya, kau hanya harus memilih kebiri atau mensucikannya." Seseorang berkata diseberang telepon._

 _"_ _Aku ingin memilih hal yang pertama, tapi aku yakin kalian tidak akan meloloskannya. Mensucikannya dengan cara kalian menyetubuhinya aku rasa mengangguku, jadi tolong tunggu sampai aku merelakannya." Aku menangis mendengar semuanya, aku kembali kekamar sambil menutupi seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut._

 _Hari ini paman telah kembali pada sikap awalnya. Paman mengajakku mencuci mobilnya dihalaman luar. Aku mengangguk senang menyetujui ajakannya. Ditegah kegiatan kami, ponsel paman berdering dari ruang tamu. Ia meninggalkanku disana, tanpa mengurungku terlebih dahulu seperti biasa. Lima belas menit telah lewat, aku merasa bosan sekaligus penasaran kenapa paman belum kembali, aku memutuskan menyusulnya._

 _"_ _KAU AKAN KAMI ARAK. ANTARKAN DIA MALAM INI!" teriak orang yang berada disebrang telpon._

 _"_ _ya, aku akan mengantarkannya." Kata paman lirih. Tubuhku meremang, aku termenung dan kembali menuju halaman. Aku melihat gerbang yang tidak terkunci, apa ini perintah paman untuk kabur? Hatiku bimbang, haruskah aku kabur dan meninggalkan paman. Tapi apa yang akan ia alami jika aku kabur. Aku menangis bingung, namun akhirnya rasa ingin selamatku lebih kuat dari rasa peduliku pada paman. Aku kabur dari sana. Sesungguh aku tau paman menyadari bahwa aku berada di rumah nenek baik hati, karena aku lupa menyembunyikan alas kakiku dari teras rumah nenek. Itulah yang membuatku frustasi karena rasa bersalah._

Baekhyun mengakhiri ceritanya, dengan memohon padaku untuk menyelamatkannya.

* * *

 **Result**

* * *

Aku duduk sebagai penonton dalam persidangan. Si tuan keparat menjadi tokoh utama antagonis dalam ruangan ini. Bunyi suara kamera, _blitz,_ dan teriakan para wartawan terdengar dari arah luar. Persidangan ini adalah hal yang paling ditunggu-tunggu seluruh warga Korea. Park Chanyeol tidak melawan sedikitpun, ia menjawab seperti membaca teks _script_ ang telah dirancang, ia menjawab tanpa terdengar bergetar, tergagap ataupun ragu sedikit pun.

Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat kehilangan jiwanya saat meduduki dikursi saksi. Dia bahkan terlihat ragu ketika mengucapkan sumpah kejujuran dalam memberikan saksi. Kata Um, eng, dan banyak kalimat yang ia ulang menjelaskan seberapa banyak ia berbohong. Mereka para orang bodoh yang duduk dalam kursi penonton bersamaku, terus bergosip, berspekulasi, menghujat si pelaku. Yang mereka tau Baekhyun ketakutan.

Ketukan palu milik hakim memutuskan bahwa Park Chanyeol dihukum selama dua puluh tahun delapan bulan atas kejahatannya. Ia tidak berekpresi apapun menanggapi hukumannya. Persidangan telah selesai, dan kini waktunya mengantarkan Park Chanyeol ke penjara. Para wartawan menyerbunya bagaikan serangga yang menemukan lampu cerah, berita ini mungkin adalah harta karun juga bagi mereka. Dari kejauhan aku menemukan Kim Jongin menatap kejadian itu.

Aku tau seberapa besar Park Chanyeol ingin mati dan seberapa frustasinya ia kehilangan Byun Baekhyun. Karena sesungguh yang ada diantara mereka adalah cinta dan kepedulian pada diri masing-masing. Aku tertawa hambar melihat bahkan ikut berperan dalam kisah drama, horror, misteri dan romantic seperti adegan film mahal. Tapi ini tidak seperti film lainnya, karena aku sebagai narrator terlalu takut mengahadapi para bajingan gila. Aku hanya berharap ada seorang _superhero_ yang bersedia menuntaskannya.

Chanyeol telah dimasukan kedalam mobil polisi. Dan mobil polisi tersebut mulai maju dikawal dengan beberapa mobil lain, teriakan kekecewaan wartawanterdengar sebagai _backsound_ kepergian Park Chanyeol. Aku mengituki mobil-mobil tersebut dari belakang, karena aku ingin menyaksikan akhir kisah ini.

Mobil-mobil itu terus melaju, bahkan tidak ada rambu lalu lintas bagi mereka. Secara mengejutkan aku melihat mobil-mobil tersebut tidak mengikuti jalan menuju penjara yang sebenarnya. Aku yang penasaran berusaha mengemudi lebih dekat, dan terus menebak yang akan terjadi. Mobil-mobil tersebut berhenti mendadak menuju rumah sakit.

Yang aku lihat leher Park Chanyeol bersimbah darah saat keluar dari mobil dengan dikawal oleh para polisi. Keterkejutan kedua menghampiriku, dengan gerakan cepat Park Chanyeol lari sangat cepat diikuti para polisi yang mendadak panik mengejarnya. Ia terus berlai sambil memegangi lehernya ang masih mengeluarkan darah dengan tangan yang masih diborgol. Park Chanyeol terus berlari menuju jalan utama. Aku menebak dia berlari untuk menghampiri truk yang sedang melaju.

BRUG

Mendadak seluruh jalan raya berenti dari aktifitasnya. Si tuan keparat terpental lebih dari lima meter setelah menabrakan diri ke truk. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan kebebasannya. Sudah aku duga ini akan berakhir seperti ini.

 _A week later_

Aku mendengar berita bahwa Byun Baekhyun kembali kerumah sakit jiwa, dia menjadi benar-benar gila setelah mendengar berita tentang Park Chanyeol yang bunuh diri. Hari ini aku bermaksud menemuinya. Aku mendapatkanya duduk sambil menatap jendela dengan tatapan kosong, wajahnya memerah sepertinya ia telah banyak mengeluaran air mata. Aku memasuki ruangan tersebut, berjalan mendekatinya. Ia tetap tak bergeming, dan tetap fokus menatap jendela seola-olah hidupnya bertujuan untuk melakukan itu.

"Baekhyun…." Panggilku.

Dia menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suaraku. Dia menatapku penuh amarah dan kebencian. "KAU SUNGGUH SIALAN LUHAN-SSI! Kau telah berjanji menyelamatkannya. Ku kira kau telah tau bawa dia akan melakukannya, dan mengapa kau tidak mencegah itu!"

"Maafkan aku, tapi dia benar-benar tidak ingin hidup. Aku rasa itu usaha yang percuma, kau harus lebih menyelamatkan orang-orang yang ingin hidup sepertiku dan Kris. Kau tahu kami butuh hidup lebih baik."

"Kau benar-benar bukan manusia." Baekhyun kembali meraung dan melemparkan semua barang yang ada disekitarnya padaku. Para suster memasuki ruangan, mereka mengusirku dan menyuntikan obat penenang pada Baekhyun.

"Kau bangsat, sialan. Bajingan itu telah berjanji padaku…tolong..a-aku mohon selamatkan paman..paman.." Baekhyun bergumam terus kata'paman' hingga akhir kesadarannya.

Aku menutup pintu ruangan tersebut, berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit. Aku harus berterimakasih pada mereka berdua atas karirku yang kini melejit. Bahkan koran dan berita terus menyebutkan namaku dan Kris selama seminggu ini. Aku harap Baekhyun mendapatkan kebahagiaan dan menjalani hidup layaknya orang normal. Dan kuharap Kim Jongin bersama komplotannya mengalami imponten sesegera mungkin. Aku minta maaf atas semuanya.

Luhan mengakhiri cerita sambil menagis didalam kotak pengakuan. Gereja ini begitu sepi. Luhan mengusap wajahnya secara kasar dan menghela nafas kasar.

"Pendeta akan kah dosaku ini akan diampuni?" Luhan berkata lirih.

"Pendetamu ini memilik Tuhan yang baik hati, lebih dari pada pengampunan dosa kau akan mendapatkan sebuah hadiah." Luhan merinding mendengar perkataan pendeta itu, ia terpaku. Dari celah kayu pembantas antara kotak pengakuan dan kota dimana pendeta berada ia melihat seseorang menatap kepadanya dari kotak pendeta. Luhan menajamkan matanya, dan ia semakin membeku. Itu adalah Kim Jongin.

 **The End**

Jump to ' **Chapter 5** ' untuk sequel

*Sindrom Stockholm adalah respon psikologis dimana dalam kasus-kasus tertentu para sandera penculikan menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesetiaan kepada penyanderanya tanpa memperdulikan bahaya atau risiko yang telah dialami oleh sandera itu ("Sindrom Stockholm" 2016. wiki/Sindrom_Stockholm)

* Kamasutra adalah sebuah teks kuno yang berasal dari India yang berisikan info bagaimana menjalani hubungan pernikahan agar selalu bahagia ("Kamasutra" 2016. . )

* Plot Twist adalah perubahan alur secara radikal dari alur yang sebelumnya sudah diekspektasikan oleh sebagian besar pembaca/penonton. (Tripollo, 2014. . )

Woaaaaa setelah semuanya aku beres ngerjain fanfict ini. ada yang kecewa? Banyak seperinya -_-. Ngebosenin ya?. Maaf aku bikin death chara, karena emang awal jalan ceritanya gitu, aku mikir balik apa chanyeolnya hidup aja gitu, tapi aku gak pikiran ide lainnya ngikutin kisah nyatanya. Dan ya alasan luhan di chap pertama nyuruh kris naruh chanyeol diruang kosong, karena dia tau chanyeol mau bunuh diri. Kalau ada yang mikir sad ending, aku rasa ini bukan sad ending karena pada akhirnya Baekyun sama Chanyeol saling jatuh cinta. FYI ini adalah kisah yang aku adopsi dari kisah nyata dari Natascha Kampusch dan penculiknya Wolfgang Pikopil.

Kalian ada yang merinding gak baca tentang peneroran luhan? Aku sendiri yang bikinnya gemeteran, masalah badut yang muter-muter dikamar aku juga ngadopsi dari kisah nyata dari artis, dan keterangan kata asing maaf aku lupa.

Dan walaupun aku bukan author terkenal, banyak orang yang gak tau tentang aku. Aku mohon jangan plagiatin cerita aku, walaupun aku gak punyak hak buat nuntut.

Buat reviewer dan yang nebak-nebak, banyak yang menebak bener tapi ada beberapa yang nebak kejauhan wkwkwk. Semoga kalian gak kecewa dengan akhirnya.

Terimakasih buat seluruh saran, dan aku ngerasa kesentuh banget sama saran Park Shita. Makasih ^^

Dan terakhir buat semua follower, favorite (?), reviewer, dan silen reader yang menuhinTrafict Graph wkwkwk. Aku lagi kepikiran buat bikin ff lagi, aku pikir kali ini aku mau buat pairing hunhan, tapi mereka terlalu imut buat cerita aku yang sejenis ini, jadi aku putusin biki pair KaiSoo lagi aku kepikiran buat fanfict yang bener-bener happy ending


	4. Chapter 5

**CHLOROFORM**

by: roxanne

 _Teruntuk seseorang yang aku cintai,_

 _Aku mempercayaimu bahkan lebih dari aku mempercayai bahwa esok matahari akan terbit dari arah Timur._

 _Teruntuk seseorang yang aku sayangi,_

 _Akankah kau dapat mengeja namaku jika kita bertemu dalam syurga? Tapi jangan khawatir aku akan mengajarimu sampai lidahmu tak tau cara berhenti mengeja namaku._

 _Teruntuk seseorang yang kupanggil paman Chanyeol,_

 _Aku menanti kata maafmu, tapi yang lebih kunanti ada melihat senyummu._

 _Aku, kau dan kita akan melihat kembali sinar matahari yang menyiangi rerumputan tepat dibelakang rumahmu. Aku akan berteriak padamu dan kau menahan kesal karenanya. Kita akan kembali berguling diatas rerumput itu, dan saat itu tiba kembali jangan lupa untuk meminta maaf pada rerumputan yang tersakiti karena ulahmu yang kasar._

 _Teruntuk paman Chanyeol,_

 _Aku menyangi dan mencintaimu, maaf sepanjang hidupmu kau tidak pernah mendengar kalimat itu dariku, tapi aku melakukannya lebih dari kata-kata yang dapat aku jelaskan. Dan perlu kau ingat kau pun belum pernah mengatakannya untukku._

 _Tapi percayalah aku melakukannya, sepercaya aku bahwa kau juga._

"Teruntuk Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol, aku ingin mengucapkan kata yang tak pernah kalian pun dengar dari mulutku, maaf." Ucap lelaki itu sambil meremas kertas yang berada dalam genggamannya. Dia menghela nafas seperti membuang kebahagiaannya. Tulang-tulang dan otot miliknya terasa selunak busa. Lelaki yang sekeras berlian telah hilang dari tubuhnya, tergantikan dengan lelaki lembek yang sekuat pria berumur seabad.

"Maaf…." Ucapya sekali lagi dengan suara lirih.

* * *

 **Photograph**

* * *

Kris adalah lelaki pesolek yang selalu dibalut pakaian sekelas _Hugo Boss_ , bahkan dalaman sekelas _Calvin Klein_ yang harganya mewakili harga dirinya. Digandrungi _Dolce and Gabbana_ yang wanginya berbanding terbalik dengan bau busuk dari kelakuannya. Dengan segala kebajingannya ia menjabat sebagai kepala divisi dalam intansi kepolisian, dan hanya satu-satunya simbol kepahlawanan yang ia miliki adalah tubuh tegapnya yang menyerupai _Superman_. Kebajingannya dilengkapi dengan skema keturunan dari leluhurnya yang luar biasa terhormat, dengan menjabat sebagai anak kepala parlemen dan cucu seorang diplomat yang memiliki usaha dibidang maritim, Kris tidak pernah mengenali arti kata melarat dalam hidupnya.

Latar belakangnya ditambah pahatan fisiknya menciptakn seorang Kris yang penuh dengan egoisme, kekeras kepalaan, ambisius, pengecut, kekanak-kanakan dan sialnya dia benar-benar memiliki ciri-ciri seorang yang mengidap _power syndrome*_ yang semakin melengkapi keburukannya. Hukum filsafat menjamin kemulusan hidupnya, dan tak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa mengotorinya terkecuali orang yang telah menciptakannya menjadi seperti ini. Dengan segala kehebatan –kebajingan- yang dimilikinya, Kris tidak memiliki kelemahan dalam dirinya yang dapat membuat dirinya terjatuh, satu-satu kelemahan yang dimilikinya terletak pada orang lain, seorang yang bernama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo adalah seorang bocah lelaki dengan rambut hitamnya yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang kuning, bola mata besar yang sangat jarang dijumpai pada ras kulit kuning -orietal- lainnya, berserta sikap polos, bodoh dan manjanya yang dikutuk untuk menjadi anak seorang bajingan macam Kris.

Dengan label kepahlawanannya yang ia dapat setelah memecahkan kasus harta karun dari Park Chanyeol yang telah membawa banyak kesenangan baginya, harta yang semakin menumpuk, ditariknya ia menjadi kepala divisi pasukan elit –yang mana penuh dengan kehormatan dan berlahan basah- sekaligus membawanya atau bahkan menjebaknya pada kurungan penangkap tikus yang diciptakan Kim Jongin berserta komplotannya. Tugas pertama sebagai kepala divisi pasukan elit adalah mencari Luhan, yang sialnya dia adalah psikolog yang sedang menangani kasus seorang tawanan dari kelompok pemberontak yang mengancam negara –Luhan mengetahui banyak rahasia kelompok tersebut, yang belum pemerintah ketahui-.

Kris tau, bahkan sangat tau bahwa Luhan dilenyapkan oleh dia. Bukan karena penculikan yang dilakukan kelompok pemberontak seperti yang dihipotesiskan seluruh idiot yang mengaku detektif. Dia, si badut yang harusnya mendiami sirkus bukan perusahaan semi konduktor yang telah banyak menyokong negara ini, lebih dari itu ayahnya telah banyak memakan uang dari seorang Kim Jongin yang artinya ia pun juga.

Mencari Luhan artinya membuka kembali kotak pandora yang telah ia singkirkan bahkan ingin lenyapkan. Ingin sekali dia melepaskan kasus ini dan melemparnya pada siapapun orang yang tidak beruntung, tetapi gelar kepahlawan yang dimilikinya memberatkan, gelar kepahlawanannya seolah meperolok ia dan harga diri Kris yang sangat tinggi akan kejatuhan diskon akhir tahun jika ia tunggang langgang dari kasus ini.

Sialnya seluruh dunia tidak tahu yang ia akan hadapi keseramannya melebihi mitos terseram sekalipun, mereka menganggap tugas ini hanya membutuhkan otak Kris yang katanya seorang genius –faktanya katanya tidak selalu fakta- dan sedikit adu otot, mereka tidak tahu mentallah yang paling digantungkan dalam kasus ini. Terlebih ia masih trauma pasca ancaman atau bisa disebut peneroran yang dihadiahkan untuk keluarganya dari santa Jongin.

Kris menghela nafas frustasi akan kepelikan hidupnya, sambil melemparkan berita acara tentang hilangnya Luhan. Ia mengusap wajah kasar, lalu menjabak rambutnya seolah-olah dengan itu ia dapat membagikan sedikit rasa sakit yang ada dikepalanya kepada tangannya.

"Apa sesulit itu hyung? Aku rasa kau bisa menyelesaikannya. Percayalah semua akan beres." Sehun –adik dari istrinya- yang duduk dihadapannya berkata dengan wajah penuh keyakinan. Dan Kris mendesis dan tertawa disaat berasamaan, dalam hati ia menertawakan sikap sok pintar bocah remaja ini.

"Aku harap begitu. Aku hanya memohon padamu untuk menjaga anakku dan juga kakakmu." Kata Kris yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Aku hanya berpesan padamu, berhati-hatilah jika memang sesulit yang kau bicarakan." Sehun berdiri dari posisinya sambil berbicara. Kris terkikik dengan sikap sok pintar yang lagi-lagi Sehun lakukan.

* * *

 **Revolve Game**

* * *

Semuanya berawal dari sini, sebuah gereja mewah didaerah pinggiran Seoul. Sebuah bangunan yang dimitoskan dijaga para malaikat berwajah rupawan yang akan melindungi seluruh manusia yang mengakui dosanya. Lalu mengapa tempat yang penuh keaggungan dan kesucian ini menjadi titik terjadinya suatu tindakan kriminal dilakukan? Bukankah ini menjadi berita buruk bagi seluruh orang tua yang telah membujuk anak-anak mereka dengan bualan itu. Dibalik itu, hakikatnya malaikat menjaga kita yang ingin dijaga, tapi malaikat terlalu sibuk dan malas untuk menjaga orang sekeras kepala Luhan yang mengejar kematiannya sendiri.

Tapi otak Kris menyangkal bahwa semua ini berasal dari gereja ini. Ini berawal dari Byun Baekhyun dengan sikap persetannya yang sangat _melancholy_ , dan membuat semua ini runyam. Secara logika jika memang dia mencitai Park Chanyeol cintailah dia sampai busuk maka Kris atau Luhan tidak akan bertemu iblis Jongin. Jika seperti itu harusnya Kris lebih baik menyalahkan hal yang lebih belakang, harusnya Park Chanyeol tidak menculik, lebih belakang lagi harusnya Park Chanyeol tidak menemui iblis Jongin, lebih belakang lagi harusnya ia tidak menjadi seorang polisi, dan lebih-lebih belakang lagi seharusnya ia tidak menghirup oksigen dinegara ini.

Gereja ini menyedot Kris, sama seperti halnya gravitasi yang menarik benda apapun yang ada dipermukaannya sejauh apapun benda-benda itu melompat. Tetapi saat ini Kris hanya mampu untuk memasuki gereja tersebut, keberanian Kris sebatas melihat dan mencari bukti-bukti fisik yang ada dan mengambil jarak aman dari Kim Jongin, tanpa mau menguak rahasia didalamnya.

Daun pintu dan jendela gereja tertutup rapat setelah kejadian hilangnya Luhan, bahkan _police line_ masih memutari gereja. Menurut omongan para suster banyak sekali jamaah yang semakin tertarik dengan kasus ini -tanpa tau bahwa yang telah hilang pantas lenyap-, yang mereka yakini orang-orang jahat telah tega menculik orang sercerdas dan sebaik Luhan –yang sebenarnya tidak pernah sebaik yang mereka pikirkan- melakukan kesalahan yang besar.

Pada akhirnya Kris harus nekat menguak sedikit rahasia yang ada dibalik gereja maha suci dan maha mewah ini. Pandangan Kris mengosong ditengah-tengah ruang tempat pendeta membacakan janji-janji Tuhan dan para jamaah mendengarkan khotbahannya itu. Dilihat dari sidik jari yang ditemukan, tempat diujung ruangan yang sedikit membelok tersembunyi itu sidik jari Luhan lebih banyak ditemukan, dan mungkin disana juga tempat Luhan dilenyapkan. Dibalik boks yang menyerupai kotak telepon itu ditemukan sedikit kelupasan kulit Luhan. Jadi bagaimana bisa seorang bajingan Jongin memasuki tempat ini dan bermain-main disini. Sepengelihatan matanya semua tampak normal disini, pendetanya adalah pendeta, susternya adalah seorang suster, jemaahnya adalah jemaah umat kristiani.

Kris memasuki ruangan yang lebih pribadi dari ruangan sebelumnya, ruangan yang sejatinya dihuni oleh para manusia yang penuh ketaatan. Ruangan itu dipintui sebuah pohon pinus, dan ketika pintu terbuka yang langsung terlihat adalah salib yang menempel didinding berserta senyuman penuh kebijaksanaan suster paruh baya. Kris dipersilahkan duduk dan dalam raut kebimbangannya ia duduk disana.

"Bolehkah saya melihat daftar nama jemaah disini?" Kris menanyai wanita paruh baya yang dibalaskan senyuman. Wanita itu mengangguk dan mengambil sebuah buku bantal –karena sangat tebal sekali- dari balik rak.

"Ini lihatlah, aku benar-benar tidak percaya jika memang benar ada diantara mereka yang melakukan kejahatan. Mereka tampak baik hati tak satupun yang kukira mampu melakukan hal buruk." Kris manggut-manggut sambil menelusuri lembar-lembar buku mencoba terlihat sopan, rupanya kebajingan Kris sedikit bersembunyi jika menghadapi orang yang penuh kebijaksanaan ini.

"Apa anda mengenal tuan Luhan?" Kris menanyai suster dengan lugas.

"Ya saya mengenalnya sedikit, dia baru dua minggu disini. Dia tampaknya benar-benar mencari ketenangan hati, dia tampak serius mendengarkan khotbah, bahkan hari itu adalah hari kedatangannya yang lebih dari ketujuh kalinya dalam dua minggu itu dan beberapa kali saya memergokinya menangis dikotak pengakuan." Kris bergumam menanggapi omongan wanita itu, karena ia sedang terfokuskan pada nama seseorang. Tidak, Kris tidak kaget sama sekali bahkan ini pernah dikhayalkannya berulang-ulang kali.

"Lalu apa anda mengnal Kim Jongin?" tanya Kris ketiga kalinya.

"Ah ya dia anggota jemaah lama, saya cukup mengenalnya. Dia adalah orang yang penuh kesederhanaan. Tapi dia terlalu sibuk katanya untuk hadir disetiap acara kami." Ya mungkin Jongin cukup sederhana pada otaknya bukan hidupnya menurut Kris, otaknya cukup sederhana untuk memilih menikmati mengedarai mobil _Maserati_ yang seharusnya bisa ia beli dibanding menikmati kostum badutnya yang panas dan kasar.

"Apa dia disini juga waktu Luhan menghilang?" Kris bersuara dengan nada penuh selidik.

"Aku rasa tidak?" suster itu mengernyit menyadari arah pembicaraan lelaki ini.

"Apa dia benar-benar tidak kesini?" Kris kembali bertanya dengan nada mengintimidasi kali ini, yang direspon dengan kerutan penolakan dari manusia yang lebih tua disana.

"Ya kurasa tidak, apa kau mencurigainya?" Kris gelagapan atas kelakuannya sendiri.

"Bukan hanya aku mengenalnya dan dia mengenal Luhan, mungki dia melihat Luhan." Kilah Kris yang semerawut dan dia berbicara tanpa otaknya, sehingga lebih terdengar seperti ucapan mesin penjawab telpon.

"Saya harap yang anda alasankan adalah kebenaran, mungkin ada orang jahat yang kami tidak ketahui mampir kesini. Jongin adalah tipikal orang yang bahkan tidak mampu membunuh seekor nyamuk. Semoga ucapanku membuat anda mempetimbangkan kembali penilaian anda tentangnya." Kris tersenyum penuh kecanggungan atas ketersinggungan suster tersebut, yang tercerminkan dalam bahasa si suster yang lebih formal, seakan-akan menunjukan bahwa ia adalah orang terhormat begitupun jemaahnya.

Ada dua kemungkinan yang Kris pikirkan ditilik dari film-film action yang pernah ia lihat. Pertama memang itulah Jongin saat dalam wujud normal, atau suster tersebut bersekongkol dengannya. Tapi perlu diingat bahwa suster tersebut adalah seorang wanita yang mana tidak dapat melakukan hal yang dilakukan kelompok homoseksual. Apapun yang terjadi Kris harap dia dapat menemukan harta karunnya yang kedua.

* * *

 **Admonition**

* * *

Hari sudah menjadi sore saat Kris berdiri didepan sebuah bangunan yang berwarna putih yang disebut rumah sakit. Langkahnya membawanya kehadapan kamar berpintu besi. Kris harus siap meghadapi amukan orang sinting didalamnya, maka ia menarik nafas yang sangat dalam terlebih dahulu sebelum memasuki kamar tersebut. Kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kamar itu adalah hening, saking heningnya seperti membawa orang-orang yang memasukinya ke dunia lain yang penuh ketenangan atau mungkin keputus asaan, yang jelas didalam sana hanya dunia yang diberisiki suara nafas. Seseorang terduduk lesu diatas ranjangnya, sambil memerhatikan jendela. Warna jingga matahari menyirami rambut seseorang itu sehingga tampak kecoklatan. Kulitnya pucat dan tampak tidak sehat dikarenakan ia lama terkurung di dalam ruangan. Pandangannya mengosong seperti orang-orang sinting kebanyakan.

Kris memilih menduduki kursi yang berjarak beberapa meter dari seseorang itu. Ia berdeham mencari perhatian orang tersebut, karena sesungguhnya ia bingung dan tak tau cara berkomunikas dengan orang sinting.

"Byun Baekhyun..." Suara berat Kris menggelegar, menyalahi aturan dalam dunia yang seharusnya hanya diberisiki suara nafas, namun seseorang itu tetap tidak bergeming.

"Baekhyun…" panggil Kris sekali lagi, mencoba menarik seseorang itu untuk keluar dari dunianya dan bernafas lagi didunia yang khalayak sebut sebagai dunia normal, dunia realita, dunia seharusnya manusia hidup.

"Aku minta maaf untuk semuanya" ucap Kris yang tampak sekali tidak tulus dan yang pastinya tetap membuat orang itu tetap tidak bergeming dan memilih berdiam diri di dunia yang digemarinya, "aku minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi terhadapmu dan Park Chanyeol"

"Pa-man…." Seseorang itu bergumam sangat lirih dan berkedip beberapa kali dari lamunannya, ternyata prasa Park Chanyeol mampu menariknya kembali kedalam garis normal. Dipisahi satu hembusan nafas dari gumamannya, kini mata seseorang itu mulai berkabut dan bahunya bergetar, "Paman…paman…paman…paman"

"Aku minta maaf…" kata Kris sekali lagi yang lagi-lagi dengan nada yang tidak dipenuhi dosa kembali.

"Pergilah, aku tidak memiliki apapun lagi yang bisa diambil." Orang itu melemparkan apapun yang dapat diraihnya pada Kris, ia menjerit semaksimal udara yang ada dalam paru-parunya. Urat lehernya yang dibalut kulit pucatnya semakin terlihat saat ia menjerit, jeritan penuh kebencian, kekecewaan dan cerita lain dalam jeritannya yang terdengar putus asa. Ia terus melempar apapun, mungkin jika ia mampu ia akan melemparkan tubuhnya pada arah suara yang bahkan tak ingin ia tatap wujudnya.

"Luhan menghilang dan aku rasa Kim Jongin menghilangkannya." Ucap Kris yang mana akhirnya membuat Baekhyun menatapnya. Kris membalas tatapan iu dengan penuh harap. Kris butuh Baekhyun untuk membuka gerbangnya ataupun menyelamatkannya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau kira aku peduli?" Baekhyun menjawab Kris dengan penuh kedinginan, bahkan nada dan senyumnya penuh hinaan, nafasnya berkata bahwa Kris dan Luhan pantas mendapatkan semua kesengsaraan. Kris naik pitam ia berdiri, langkahnya yang lebar dalam sekejap membawanya kehadapan Baekhyun dan meremas bahunya kencang sambil berteriak tepat dimukanya.

"Persetan dengan dirimu! Jika saja kau tidak kabur darinya, semuanya, aku dan Luhan tidak akan menderita seperti ini! Sikap cengeng brengsekmu yang membawa kami kepada si iblis Jongin. Tidak kah penderitaan kami setelah kematian kekasihmu cukup untuk membayar kesalahan kami Baekhyun-ss i!?" Kris terengah-engah setelahnya. Baekhyun mendorong Kris dengan kakinya yang bebas, lalu meninju lelaki tersebut tepat di _philtrum_ -nya yang mana membuat Kris pening walaupun pukulan Baekhyun tidak lebih kuat dari pukulan orang yang tidak makan sebulan.

"Pergilah, aku tidak sedang ingin memberikanmu dongeng saat ini." Baekhyun kembali dengan tatapan kosongnya, kembali dengan Park Chanyeolnya.

"Ya tapi aku akan datang saat nanti untuk mendengarkan dongengmu brengsek." Suara debuman bantingan pintu memulai kembali keheningan yang terjadi dalam ruangan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Ini salahnya menikahi seorang wanita yang hidupnya hanya dipenuhi susu, coklat dan gulali. Wanita-wanita tipe seperti ini sungguh merepotkan, dan bahkan masih percaya bahwa dia adalah seorang pangeran yang pantas menghamba kepadanya seperti budak. Wanita dengan gelimangan harta ini memang melengkapi kesempurnaan sejarah Kris dengan menikahinya, seorang anak jutawan dengan rupa cantik dan kemolekan tubuh dengan kehormatan yang tinggi, dimana hal-hal tersebut sangat bernilai dalam masyarakat Asia.

Wanita ini mengeluarkan merconnya dengan segala kepanikannya bahwa Kyungsoo tidak ditemukan disekolah. Kris bukan tidak peduli pada darah dagingnya, tapi paling-paling Kyungsoo mengunjungi sesuatu yang dilihatnya menarik yang pastinya tidak akan terlalu dari jauh dari sana.

Kris memasuki lingkungan sekolah Kyungsoo dan mencoba memposisikan dirinya sebagai Kyunsoo, berpikir apa yang membuat ia tertarik. Kris mengelilingi sekolah tersebut yang mana tidak terlalu besar karena hanya terdiri dari tiga kelas, dan balita tidak butuh _gymnasium_ yang harus dibangun sekolah tersebut. Kris tertarik dengan kolam air mancur yang kurang lebih berjarak tiga puluh meter dari belakang bangunan sekolah. Kris berjalan kesana, dan sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara anaknya yang berceloteh, ia tersenyum dan merasa menang atas pemikirannya.

Dari balik air mancur, ia melihat anaknya menjadi lebih tinggi dari biasanya atau bahkan melebihinya. Ternyata ia memeluk sebuah bahu. Senyum Kris dibalas olehnya, ia melambaikan tanagn siap melompat ciri khas seorang anak kecil yang bertemu dengan induknya. Yang dipeluk bahunya membalas senyum Kris dengan garis lengkung yang tidak biasa. Pakaian serba biasa-biasanya tampak kusut dengan Kyungsoo digendongannya. Tatapan khas orang sakit menatapi Kris.

Seluruh jalur nafasnya seakan menghilang, satu-satunya yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan ia adalah rasa takut dengan bumbu kekhawatiran. Bahkan rasa takut itu lebih mengganggunya dari pada kematian. Mungkin adalah kesalahan terbesar mengenal orang itu, atau bahkan menjadi seorang aparat polisi adalah kesalahan terbesarnya, sekali lagi ia menyesali atas pilihannya. Ia menyadari dalam dunia ada beberapa hal yang boleh dan tidak terkuak, dan ia menyesal telah berakting sebagai seorang pahlawan pada hari-hari sebelumnya, mencoba menjadi seseorang yang terlihat gagah berani seperti Genghis Khan. Dan sekarang ia hanya seperti pengemis tua tanpa daya bahkan takut untuk bernafas.

"Selamat siang Tuan Kris." Lelaki itu tersenyum padanya dengan nada penuh hormat dan senyum penuh pengrendahan.

"Kyungsoo ayo pulang." Ia mengabaikan lelaki itu. Lelaki itu sepertiya kecewa dengan mesin kontrol emosi yang sedang aktif dalam dirinya. Lelaki itu mebisik pada Kyungsoo dan satu kecupan disamping bibir Kyungsoo dihadiahkan pada Kris. Kyungsoo yang kesenangan menggeleng menolak ajakan Kris.

"Suster menyampaikan salammu untukku, dan aku menitipkan salamku untukmu dari anakmu ini." Satu kecupan lagi kini tepat dibibir Kyungsoo dihadiahkan lelaki itu.

To Be Continue

Power Syndrome adalah suatu keadaan yang terjadi akibat seseorang hidup dalam kebesaran bayang - bayang masa lalunya

Let me say 'hello' to greet you all…..

Finally, saya dapat melanjutkan fanfiction ini.

Saya berusaha pake banget mikir gimana caranya agar sequel gak lebih ngebosenin dari yang sebelumnya, kalau ternyata sequelnya lebih gak rame maaf saya udah semampunya ;(

Saya nulis KaiSoo di summary, karena ya kyungsoo jadi target jongin dan ya bisa kalian imajinasiin kira-kira gimana kelajutannya. Maaf untuk luhan masih ada dibalik cerita. Dan segini dulu ya penjelasan aku tentang ceritanya, ntar kebanyakan jadi gak rame.

Terimakasih untuk orang yang selalu ngikutin fanfict aku, love ya. Terakhir aku mohon respon kalian review atau apapun, kalua sekiranya gak ada yang tertarik dengan sequelnya aku hapus biar fanfictinya sampai chap 3 saja.

Thanks to:

Kinkyeol, nyupaens, IoriMelody, Abagnale, daishitaao, parkshita, Canbek, jinahyoo, Park Beichan, byunbaekssi, Maknae lines 1994, byunhyurie48, Dazzlingcloud, allete, manyeolbae, cucunyachanbaek, vie, follower, favorite-er and all silent reader. You cheer me up


	5. Chapter 6

**CHLOROFORM**

by: Roxanne

* * *

Multiple Choices

* * *

Kris menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan merengkuh pikirannya kedalam kegelapan yang ia ciptakan diantara kedua lengannya. Ia meringis dalam lamunannya. Inilah kekuatan seorang Kim Jongin, yang dapat menyentuh titik-titik lemah seorang avatar semudah menghirup udara.

Kris mengangkat kepalanya dan menerawang ruangan dengan mata kosong, menelusuri potongan-potongan masalah dalam otaknya. Banyak sekali yang ia pikirkan tergambar dari deru nafas serta kerutan wajahnya yang memperhias aura hitam yang sedang ia tampilkan. Tubuh tegapnya bahkan terlihat kendur, otot-otot kekarnya tidak berguna saat ini. Pikirannya dipenuhi satu nama, nama malaikatnya, Kyungsoo, yang bercabang menjadi nama-nama iblis -seperti Kim Jongin dan Luhan- yang ia harus lenyapkan sebelum malaikatnya menghilang dari pelukan seorang Kris.

Satu yang Kris tau dia hanya mempunyai dua pilihan tetap hidup dengan melarikan diri atau bertaruh hidup diatas kocokan dadu dengan cara melawan Jongin, mencari Luhan, mempertahankan reputasinya dan tetap memiliki malaikatnya. Tentunya seorang dengan harga diri tinggi seperti Kris memilih pilihan nomor dua. Kris paham dia membutuhkan Baekhyun kembali untuk memenangkan angka bagus dari dadunya, dia membutuhkan Baekyun untuk mendapatkan angka ganda disetiap lahan yang harus dilewati, karena ia harus dapat lebih dari yang ia butuhkan. Tidak akan mudah untuk mendapatkan seorang yang telah diperburdaknya kembali patuh didepan jari telunjuknya, dan hari beratnya akan ia mulai dari detik ini.

Sebenarnya ia sendiri berada dikeadaan setengah sadar untuk memahami yang terjadi dan yang harus dihadapinya. Terlihat mustahil yang telah dilakukan manusia kumal itu padanya, namun ia sadar semuanya bukan sekedar mimpi di siang bolong. Tidak akan ada seorangpun yang akan percaya atau paham yang dialaminya, tentunya tidak akan ada yang bisa membantunya. Hanya tiga orang yang memahami kondisi dirinya saat ini, si sinting Baekhyun, Luhan yang harus ia cari, dan Chanyeol yang telah menjadi sejarah. Ia harus melakukannya sendiri, dan sejujurnya itu membuat bulu di tengkuknya meremang ketika membayangkannya.

"Hyung, aku sudah menangani pipa bawah tanah kau tidak harus masuk kesana." Suara Sehun memecahkan lamunannya.

"Terimakasih."

"Bukan masalah." Jawab Sehun sambil akan berlalu.

"Tunggu Sehun! Bagaimana menurutmu ide _home schooling_ untuk Kyungsoo?" Kris menahannya, membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk berlalu. Sehun mengkerutkan keningnya bingung menatap kakak iparnya.

"Aku rasa kakakku tidak akan pernah setuju." Kris menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi aku meminta padamu, bisakah kau menjaga Kyungsoo?" Pria yang lebih tua menatap yang muda penuh keseriusan, membuat yang muda mengangguk dengan mantap seperti burung beo.

"Ya, tanpa kau minta hyung." Tambah Sehun

"Maksudku bukan sebagai kakak, tapi sebagai _body guard_ atau lebih dari itu. Aku akan memberikan apapun jika kau menyanggupinya." Kris berjalan mendekatinya, untuk berbicara lebih serius.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau khawatirkan akhir-akhir ini?" yang muda mengkerutkan keningnya lebih dalam.

"Ya, masalah yang sama. Kau tidak akan paham." Kris menggedikan bahunya dan kembali kebangkunya.

"Tenanglah aku akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk Kyungsoo." Sehun tersenyum padanya dan meninggalkan Kris kembali sendiri untuk menyelami lamunan yang sempat terhenti karena kedatangannya setelah menutup pintu. Kris menenggelamkan lagi pikirannya, kini dalam rengkuhan telapak tanganannya sambil mendesah frustasi. Semoga usahanya menghasilkan sebanyak yang akan ia korbankan, ya semoga.

* * *

Back to Portal

* * *

Suara ketukan sepatu hitam yang mengilat membelah lorong-lorong yang berbau higienis dan berbau orang sekarat. Langkahnya terus membawanya kembali pada sebuah pintu putih yang menyimpan kesunyian didalamnya. Orang yang ia ingin temui berada disana. Kris membuka pintu putih tersebut dengan kemantapan hatinya. Ia masih disana, masih memandang jendela dengan tatapan kosong dan matahari tetap menjilati setiap inci surainya, namun kondisinya lebih buruk dari terakhir kali ditemui. Tubuhnya kian ringkih, matanya lebih kosong dari hari sebelumnya, rupanya kedatangan Kris hari lalu tidak kalah merugikannya dengan parasit.

Kris dengan angkuhnya memasuki ruangan tersebut, lalu menduduki kursi keras yang terletak sedikit jauh dari ranjang tempat orang tersebut berdiam diri. Kris memandangi punggung rapuh itu, memikirkan hal yang tepat untuk sebuah awal yang baik bagi dirinya. Dengan segala pengetahuan dangkalnya, ia mengucapkan prasa yang sama untuk menarik orang tersebut dari lamunannya.

"Park Chanyeol, kau memikirkannya, aku benar bukan?" orang itu tetap berada ditempatnya, tapi Kris tahu dia mendengar suaranya. "Aku tahu semuanya tentang kalian, tidak semua mungkin aku membaca kisah kalian dengan cara skimming, ada yang terlewat, mungkin juga banyak yang terlewat. Tapi aku mengetahui sesuatu yang harusnya kita berdua tutup rapat, _romance_ picisan diantara kalian hanya harus kusimpan dalam jurnal rahasiaku bukan? Dan kau tahu akibatnya jika aku sedikit mengumbar kebenarannya pada publik bagimu. Jadi bantulah aku sedikit" sambung Kris. "Aku tidak ingin mengancammu Baekhyun, itu bukan wewenangku sebagai polisi bukan? Tapi kali ini aku tidak akan bertindak sebagai polisi jika kau ingin, aku akan bertindak sebagai bajingan, dan kau tau yang bisa dilakukan bajingan seperti ini". Kris berjalan mendekati lelaki ringkih itu, dan duduk satu ranjang bersamanya, berusaha mendekati lelaki tersebut, dengan segala omong kosongnya ia berharap dapat menyentuh logika ataupun perasaan lelaki ringkih tersebut agar berada dipihaknya.

"Aku tidak memiliki apapun untuk kau ambil tuan Kris? Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" Baekhyun menjawabnya lirih.

"Melakukan apapun yang perlu. Kau hanya perlu menjawabku Baekhyun! Pikirkan keluargamu ataupun pamanmu tersayang, setidaknya sayangi nyawamu. Kau tau dia bisa berbuat apapun bukan?" Ucap Kris dengan berbagai tekanan disetiap katanya. "Dimana aku bisa menemui Jongin?" Ucapnya lagi.

"Tak ada yang bisa ku jawab. Aku tidak tahu apapun, maafkan aku." Jawab lelaki ringkih mencoba tidak peduli, yang mana membuat pria yang satunya menahan nafas dan menggeram karenanya.

"Dia menginginkan anakku, beritahu yang bisa aku lakukan!" Kris menyembunyikan geraman disetiap kata-katanya, rahangnya mengeras dan mukanya mulai memerah, rupanya sikap bangsat dalam dirinya ingin sedikit unjuk gigi dihadapan lelaki ringkih ini. Namun Baekhyun tetap diam tak bergeming, sekali lagi mencoba tidak peduli dengan kehadirannya. "Persetan! Jawab aku Baekhyun, jika ia menyentuh anakku, kau adalah orang pertama yang ku bunuh. Aku bersumpah ini semua karenamu. Aku bertemu Jongin karenamu!" Kris bangkit dari duduknya dan dengan segala sikap bangsatnya dia membanting kursi keras -yang sebelumnya ia duduki- ke dinding, tepat samping tubuh lelaki ringkih tersebut.

"Arghhhhhhh aku tidak tahu apapun! Sungguh aku tidak tahu apapun hiks" Baekhyun menjerit karenanya. Si bangsat Kris benar-benar tidak tau caranya bertoleransi dengan orang sinting seperti dirinya. Beberapa suster memasuki kamar tersebut, dengan rasa khawatir dan takut yang berkibar diwajah mereka. Akan tetapi Kris dengan segala kefrustasiannya mendekati Baekhyun dan mencekram bahunya, menatap dalam lelaki tersebut mencoba menciutkan nyawa lelaki itu dengan tatapannya.

"Hiks segala yang kau inginkan ada di buku itu" ucap Baekhyun pada akhirnya. "A0014, mungkin paman masih menyimpan sesuatu didalam komputernya." Lanjutnya tepat sebelum Kris benar-benar diseret keluar oleh para suster. Si bangsat tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil terus menatap Baekhyun hingga tembok menghalangi pandangannya, yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan sendu oleh Baekhyun.

* * *

The Nest

* * *

Park Chanyeol, kembali kebeberapa waktu lalu ketika pertama kali ia bertemu dengan pria tersebut, walaupun tidak benar-benar disini untuk melihatnya pertama kali. Laporan penculikan seorang anak dibawah umur membawanya ke rumah ini, rumah yang menyimpan banyak kenangan atau bisa dikatakan aib pemiliknya. Rumah ini yang menjadi penonton setia keganjilan dan ketidak normalan pemiliknya, bahkan hingga akhir ia tetap setia menonton drama murahan manis yang tidak berakhir bahagia yang disajikan si pemilik -tentunya bersama tawanan tersayang-. Tempat ini masih terlihat kacau pasca polisi memporak-porandakannya untuk mengumpulkan misteri-misteri didalamnya, namun dengan tidak sopannya mereka meninggalkan kehancuran ini begitu saja menenggelamkan keindahan yang pernah dimilik tempat ini -setidaknya kenangan indah bagi pemiliknya-. Tempat ini dipenuhi debu, bau lembap yang ditimbulkan dinding dan bersuhu dingin, benar-benar mencirikan rumah yang ditinggalkan.

Park Chanyeol, seorang yang mebawa banyak kesialan dalam hidupnya. Lebuh dari itu, karenanya ia harus terjebak dalam situasi ini yang membawanya pada kesialan lainnya. Tapi ia cukup berterimakasih karenanya ia bisa menjadi _superman_ dalam semalam dan merasakan beberapa keberuntungan yang menajubkan, setidaknya ada beberapa hal benefit untuk disyukuri. Lelaki itu memiliki kepribadian maskulin tampaknya, terlihat dari beberapa furniture yang ia gunakan. Hitam, perak, abu menjadi tema rumah ini, beberapa hiasan bergaya _vintage_ dan hal lainnya yang menonjolkan ke maskulinan. Seharusnya jika ia pria yang memiliki idealitas seperti pada umumnya manusia normal pastilah dalam hidupnya ia akan dikelilingi wanita, ayolah siapa yang tidak menginginkan pria sedikit rupawan dengan profesi sebagai seorang dokter anestesi dia merupakan tangkapan besar. Kris melangkahkan kakinya menjejaki puing-puing kehancuran, matanya terus bergerak kesana-kemari menjelajahi setiap sudut, ia baru bisa benar-benar memperhatikan seluruh isi rumah, dulu rumah ini selalu ricuh dengan orang yang berlalu-lalang saat ia kemari.

Langkah Kris membawanya pada suatu ruangan pribadi milik sang tuan rumah dengan berpintu pohon mahoni yang dicat coklat dengan dekorasi yang casual, ia memasuki ruangan tersebut disambut dengan bunyi derit engsel pintu, lalu menutup pintunya rapat. Disana terletak komputer milik Park Chanyeol. Komputer tua bahkan monitornya masih berbentuk tabung, Kris sesungguhnya masih sulit percaya dengan eksistansi orang bodoh yang rela melarat demi berkecimpung kedalam organisasi tak jelas seperti Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin. Untung saja Park Chanyeol memiliki jiwa seni yang tinggi dalam jiwanya, sehingga dengan seluruh perabotan murahannya rumah ini masih terlihat layak -sesungguhnya lebih dari layak dan cukup nyaman-.

Kris menduduki kursi putar dan mulai menjalankan tujuannya. Apa yang ada didalam komputer tersebut benar-benar bersih jika dilihat sepintas, yang mana hal yang tidak wajar untuk pria bujangan berumur seperti pemiliknya itu, setidaknya disana harus tersimpan beberapa video wanita telanjang. Kris masih terus menjelajah, sialnya dia lupa cara menjalankan komputer lama hingga butuh waktu lebih dari satu jam untuk menemukan yang ia cari. Mengandalkan segala keberuntungannya, ia menemukannya. Ada sekitar sepuluh video yang ia temukan, dan ya seperti yang ia ingin video tersebut sangat tidak waras. Beberapa video mengenai pemerkosaan atau penyodomian apapun itu terhadap balita -yang pastinya lelaki-, proses ritual mereka dengan simbolis-simbolis yang religious dan dalam video ini dia menemukan Kim Jongin, Kris menahan tawa seberapa konyolnya Kim Jongin dengan pakaian badutnya, bahkan ia menemukan video Park Chanyeol yang sedang beronani dengan tangannya, Luhan salah dalam menilai Park Chanyeol, lelaki itu memang dilahirkan tidak waras.

Krek!

Suara derit pintu depan membuat jantungnya terjun menuju usus-usus dalam perutnya. Dengan penuh kewaspadaan ia bangkit dari kursi dan mengacungkan senjata apinya, untung saja ia telah menduplikat semua videonya. Dengan menggunakan kakinya Kris melebarkan pintu ruangan pribadi tersebut yang telah sedikit terbuka menggunakan kaiknya. Kaki Kris berjalan dengan perlahan matanya menelisik dan menjelajah sejauh matanya bisa.

Prak!

Jantung Kris benar-benar telah tejun wajahnya pucat pasi. Tidak terjadi apa-apa untungnya, Kris hanya menginjak sesuatu dan membuatnya hancur. Kris berusaha mengabaikannya, tapi sesuatu yang lengket mengotori sepatunya yang mana membuatnya risih. Cairan lengket itu ternyata berasal dari benda yang ia injak, itu sebuah telor, telor yang dihiasi cat minyak kulitnya yang kini telah hancur berkeping-keping dibawah kakinya. Kris menggesekan sepatunya pada dinding, mencoba sedikit menghilangkan telur yang menepel dan segera pergi dari rumah tersebut. Ia menyeringai senang.

"Lihatlah Kim Jongin aku akan menang."

To Be Continue

Maaf lama gak update, dan kemaren chap ni aku hapus lagi karena banyak yang salah. Awalnya tuh respon gak nyampe targetkan jadi aku anggurin, eh pas nyampe target bahkan melebihi akunya keburu uas, setelah uas lebaran, setelah lebaran aku dapet proyek jadi gitu deh, sebenernya waktu sih banyak cuman otak aja udah lemot. Ini cuma 1,7 K maaf banget pendek, sejujurnya saya sedang tidak ada passion buat nulis males gitu, makannya nyoba update siapa tau dapet semangat lagi.

Terakhir aku minta review dan respon kalian mohon sekaliii, butuh semangat. Gak nyampe target gak aku lanjutin hahahah

Makasih yang udah follow dan fav. Dan aku seneng banget reviewnya lewat 100, kali ini aku mau bales review kalian, makasih yan sudah baca.

 **keziaf:** jus guest it love wkwk, kita liat di chap-chap berikutnya

 **Hyun CB614** : sudah maaf sedikit. Aku tulis Kaisoo di summary bukan brati main chara kok tenang aja

 **Kaisoo** : iya dia jadi berondong jongin

 **bungaapi** : just guest it kkk, kita liat selanjutnya. Iya sebenernya gak tega nyiksa kyungsoo ;( sudah dilanjut maaf sedikit

 **Bumbu-cimol:** sedang dicari nih, maaf ya kebiasaan typo mulu walau udah diedit berkali-kali. Sudah dilanjut dan maaf pendek

 **Mrs07** : terimakasih. Siap, ditunggu komennya. Sudah dilanjut dan maaf pendek

 **Abagnel:** iya naratornya sekarang, maafin tapi enatr luhan muncul lagi kok. Gak tau deh liat nanti ya genrenya gimana, semoga suka.

 **Guest, Chan, guessleau, allete, sekaaaaai** : Sudah dilanjut dan maaf pendek

 **Guest:** Sudah dilanjut dan maaf pendek. Mukanya jongin mendukung untuk pedo sih haha.

 **ABC-HS:** Sudah dilanjut dan maaf pendek. Ya kan emang temanya pedo, dan kyungsoo sekecil itu ada alasannya sih wk.

 **ltm97** : wah gimana nanti ya. Sudah dilanjut dan maaf pendek

 **Arisa Arizawa:** maunya diapain? Enggak ada kok komunitasnya cuman fiktif, buka chap 4 deh aku sebutin mana yang fiktif dan real. Jangan takut wk

 **hollatopark:** syukur kalau gitu, maafin typonya. Ya mereka duo brengsek wk. chanbaek entahlah, yang jelas chanyeol sudah mati dek, paling flashback

 **febby chan:** gak tau mau ngomong apa, yang jelas makasih banyak

 **ice cream fire truck:** awas ada yang meluk kak haha. Oke ditunggu reviewnya

 **eenychanpeceye:** bingung? Pegangan. Bacanya pelan-pelan deh dan coba menjadi detektif wk. iya jahat banget ya aku ngebunuh ceye. Aku nulis chanbaek bukan berarti mereka main pairnya, cuma ada mereka jadi aku nulis chanbaek. Sudah dilanjut dan maaf pendek

 **vanilla sweet:** Sudah dilanjut dan maaf pendek, hayo tebak

guest: mana ada valak tampan cem jongin. Sudah dilanjut dan maaf pendek

 **UnAn Na:** Jangan takut….. maunya diapain? Wk

 **Mrs 7:** terimakasih, Sudah dilanjut dan maaf pendek. Semoga sesui harapan ya

 **Reseupark:** makasih hehe

 **jongiah:** iya nih abis potek sama kissing scene. Syukur kalau ngerti. Sudah dilanjut dan maaf pendek

 **ireneeee:** iya, aku jelasin kok di chanp 4 yang claim. Iya emang pernah dijadiin film, tapi sayang om-omnya kurang tampan wk.

 **byunbaek92:** terimakasih...

 **xxx:** iya banayak yang salah jadinya aku hapus

 **Guest:** efek stress kali ya jadi mikirnya ngejelimet wk, boleh feel free to ask boleh tanya di review atau gak line: eryn . rd ilangin tanda tanda spasinya ya atau ig: ranieryni kalau mau fast respon :)


	6. Final

**Chloroform**

By: Roxanne

Seseorang menatapku dari sebrang bangku yang aku duduki, dengan bola mata kelam dan senyum miringnya yang ia berikan padaku, aku tau si bangsat ini sedang memperolokku dalam imajinasi-imajinasinya. Dia mengunyah udang-udang itu seakan mengoyak daging-daging (daging udang) yang berada pada tubuhku. Sungguh aku tidak tau bagaimana cara berkomunikasi dengan orang sinting.

"Jadi Kim Jongin bisakah anda mempermudah perkerjaanku untuk hari ini?" aku berkata padanya dengan lugas, aku ingin menunjukan padanya siapa orang yang berkuasa dalam ruangan ini. Senyum miringnya ia perlihatkan kembali padaku, ia mengangguk-aggukan kepalanya masa bodo, rupanya ia kembali meremehkan aku disini. Ia melebarkan telapak tangan kirinya, memerintahku untuk menungguinya yang sedang menikmati makanannya, dan untuk sekian kalinya aku berakhir mengikuti keinginannya. Ia terus mengunyah tanpa menyisakan cakangnya sekalipun, dengan gaya sensual dia menjilat seluruh jari-jari tangannya dan lagi-lagi ia melakukannya sambil menatapku dengan kedua bola matanya diakhiri dengan desahan yang dibuat-buat setelah menegak minumannya, lalu ia menarik tanganku dan menaruh telinganya tepat diatas jam tangan milikku.

"Tik…tok…tik…tok apa kau mendengarnya?" pandangan tolol itu menanyaiku dengan pertanyaan yang sama tololnya dengan pandanganya. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku mencoba bersabar dengan tingkah laku si bangsat ini. "Aku suka suara ini tik…tok…tik…tok, mereka ini memacu hormone adrenalinku bahkan membuat jantung ku berdebar, kau tau debaran panah asmara? Aku merasa seperti itu setiap mendengar mereka. Rasa-rasanya aku jatuh cinta untuk ke sejuta kalinya ketika mendengar suara mereka yang berasal dalam jammu Tuan Segu."

"Aku sudah menghabiskan banyak uang untuk berdamai denganmu, apa kau tidak tau seberapa banyak uangku habis untuk menyogokmu dengan udang-udang ini setiap harinya?" aku menghela nafas dan berharap kesialanku untuk bertemu dengan orang ini dapat menghilang dengan hembusannya. Namun nampaknya tidak, ia tidak berhenti menceritakan hal-hal tolol kepadaku.

Kesialan ini bermula ketika seorang inspektur di Seoul -yang aku tahu namanya Kris- dikabarkan tewas beserta keluaga-keluaganya, namun anak lelakinya yang berumur belum genap lima tahun menghilang dan ditemukan dalam sekapan pria dihadapanku. Aku yang bertugas di distrik lain terpaksa harus menangani kasus ini. Mengejutkannya lagi dari kabar burung yang aku denga ria tewas saat menyelesaikan kasus menghilangnya seorang detektif yang ada kaitannya dengan orang yang berada dihadapanku ini. Jadi semua hal buruk ini terjadi kemungkinan besar diawali oleh orang ini, Kim Jongin.

Kim Jongin adalah seorang yang kayak raya, yang memiliki perkerjaan sampingan sebagai seorang badut panggilan. Hipotesis rekan-rekanku termasuk aku, dia melakukan perkerjaan sampingannya untuk mendapatkan target -anak balita-. Ya, dia adalah penganut sekte dengan itualnya memekosa anak-anak lelaki dibaah umur.

"Kau harus tau tuan setiap kali aku mendengar mereka aku merasa bahwa aku sedang diburu seribu pasukan Genghis Khan." lanjutnya tanpa otak dan kikikan sintingnya yang hampir dua pekan ini aku dengar. "Karena hal itu aku sangat senang setiap kali aku datang terlambat pada setiap acara-acara anak mereka, wajah kesal mereka adalah hal yang menyenangkan untuk aku lihat. Mereka memakiku setelahnya, mereka bilang bahwa aku adalah orang yang tidak tau diuntung karena mereka sudah berbaik hati untuk mengerjakanku, aku hanya tertawa saja karena aku tidak bisa untuk kesal. Tapi kalau boleh jujur mereka adalah orang yang tidak beruntung bagi-"

"Mereka tidak beruntung bagimu karena sesungguhnya kau akan menyulap hiasan acara-acara mereka menjadi dekorasi rumah duka, begitu bukan maksudmu?" selaku karena sejujurnya aku mulai lelah dengan permainan yang aku mainkan bersamanya.

"Hahaha kau terlalu jujur terhadapku tuan Sehun. Jika itu yang kau yakini benar, maka anggaplah seperti itu. Tapi kau harus tauterkadang jika aku beruntung bunyi tik…tok…tik…tok itu menjadi suara lembut dan imut milik seorang bocah yang sedang berhitung 1…2…3, bukankah aku sungguh jahat jika menolak dia untuk bermain _hide and seek_ denganku?" bola mata itu lebih besar dari biasanya merasa bahagia sendiri dengan pikiannya, bahkan wajah kucelnya yang tidak ia basuh selama dua pekan ini dapat tertutupi dengan kebahagiaan dari pikirannya saat ini.

"Tidak, kau akan lebih jahat jika menerima ajakkan mereka untuk bermain denganmu Kim Jongin" kataku yang dengan sadisnya menghentikan kebahagiaan milik si bangsat.

"Tidak kau salah tuan, mereka menyenanginya mereka sunngguh menyukai bermain bersamaku. Bahkan mereka tidak bisa berhenti tertawa saat bermain denganku!" suara si bangsat ini meninggi, jari telunjukku mengarah padaku, dia mendesis kesal.

"Jika yang kau maksud tawaan adalah rintihan mereka, mereka sangat membencinya jika kau ingin tau!" bentakku menyadarkarkan pria sinting ini.

"Seperti biasanya kau tidak menyenangkan. Aku ingin berhenti bicara untuk hari ini denganmu. Bawakan aku udang-udang lagi padaku esok hari aku akan menunggumu. Sampai jumpa tuan Oh Sehun" dia melambaikan tangan padaku.

Aku keluar dari ruangan itu dengan membanting pintu yang tebuat dari baja itu dengan keras. Tuhan tolong beri aku kesabaran hingga waktunya aku dapat membalaskan dendam padanya.

.

.

.

Aku mendatanginya bersama bungkusan udang ditanganku. Dia tersenyum melihat bungkusan yang aku bawakan untuknya. Dalam ruangan enam belas meter persegi ini lagi-lagi aku harus terjebak bersamanya untuk berpuluh-puluh menit kedepan. Aku baru memperhatikan ruangan ini, ruangan monoton yang hanya berisi satu meja dan dua kursi yang sama monotonnya dengan ruangannya. Aku mulai berpikir apakah pria ini lebih gila dari sebelumnya karena tinggal dalam suasana seperti selama dua pekan lebih? Mungkin tidak juga karena pada dasarnya dia memang orang sinting.

Dia kembali menikmati makanannya dengan hikmat, dan dengan gerakan yang sama ia menjilati jari-jarinya sebelum mengakhiri acara makannya. Kali ini aku membawa seragam kebanggaannya, profesi yang seharusnya menggelikan, namun ini dalah surga baginya. Aku memberikan padanya, bersama sebuah buku yang timku dapatkan saat mengeledah kediamannya.

"Kau ingin menekanku dengan ini?" tanya sambil mengacungkan seragamnya yang aku berikan.

"Aku minta maaf tapi itu tugasku" tanpa sadar aku mengangkat bahuku untuk menanggapi omongan pria ini.

"Ya aku mengerti sekali perkerjaanu tuan Oh Sehun. Pada hakikatnya kalian sama seperti tukang sampah yang bermain dengan barang-barang busuk -sampah- untuk membuangnya, kalian para polisi, hakim dan jaksa bermain dengan orang-orang sampah masyarakat seperti aku untuk membuangnya juga. Aku benar bukan?" aku hanya tersenyum saja mendengar ocehannya.

"Jangan seperti itu aku tidak ingin menjadi tidak adil terhadapmu. Jadi untuk kali ini saja aku mohon padamu, tolong beri tahu aku alasan kenapa kau menjadi seorang badut hanya untuk menghancurkan hari bahagia mereka dengan cara memperkosa mereka? Dan apa pendapatmu dengan buku psikopatmu ini?" aku membuka untuk kedua kalinya buku mengerikan ini, buku dengan judul _'Clowns in the Rainbow'_ ,

Badut adalah satu-satunya kebahagian yang dapat kau beli.

Itulah adalah kalimat pada halaman pertama yang cukup menjelaskan kadar ketidak normalan buku ini. Halaman ini bergambarkan seorang badut dengan seringaian dan dihiasi gambar-gambar abstrak yang aneh

Kami membuat kau tertawa dengan jiwa kami yang menangis. Kau memperolok kami, dan kami mengumpatmu dalam senyuman.

Aku membuka halaman kedua dari buku ini, dan halaman ini benar-benar menjijikan. Didalamnya menggambarkan orang-orang yang melakukan seks yang tidak wajar menurutku.

Antar kami jiwamu dan kami berikanmu darah persaudaraan

Pada halaman ini ilustrasi yang digambarkan adalah beberapa badut yang melingkar, mengelilingi api unggun yang dibuat mengikuti pola atau bisa dikatakan sebuah lambang. Sebenarnya aku sudah meyakini bahwa pria tolol ini adalah seorang anggota sekte sesat, itulah yang membuatku ragu untuk membuat berita acara tentangnya. Aku melemparkan buku itu padanya, tapi ia membiarkan buku itu untuk terjatuh ke lantai.

"Buku itu bukan milikiku, tapi milik kami sesungguhnya. Kau seorang pecinta ideology ideal tidak akan pernah mengerti kami." Dia tesenyum hangat padaku.

"Aku tidak pernah mengertimu dan tidak pernah ingin sekalipun mengerti Kim Jongin. Apakah kau tidak merasa iba sedikitmu melihat anak-anak kecil menjerit saat kau memperkosa bahkan membunuh mereka? Mungkin aku sudah gila bertanya seperti ini pada orang sepertimu. Tapi ayolah jujur aku tidak ingin berlaku tidak adil terhadapmu walaupun aku ingin." Ungkapku tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Waktu itu aku berumur lima tahun. Aku tidak ingat bagaimana aku bisa berada disana, sebuah panti asuhan yang bahkan lebih layak disebut sebagai kandang manusia. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama, karena aku tahu suatu rahasia." Mulainya, oh bagus aku rasa aku akan tidur nyenyak malamini.

"Aku melihatnya, bagaimana gadis-gadis yang sudah setengah dewasa yang tinggal disana akan dipotong seluruh arak geraknya, mereka menjadikan gadis-gadis itu sebagai boneka pemuas nafsu para lelaki dengan tanpa daya, mereka hanya akan menjerit dan menagis tanpa perlindungan, kau tau bagaimana submasive yang tidak berdaya ketika dikerendai tuannya adalah hal yang paling diagungkan oleh orang-orang penggila seks seperti mereka bukan?." Aku menggedikan bahuku.

"Kurasa ya, karena aku bukkan penganut dunia memiliki dan dimiliki" kataku.

"Hingga aku dianugrahkan bertemu dengannya, dengan dia seorang penguasa atas segala kuasa. Ia memberiku kekuatan untuk menghabisi mereka yang berlaku buruk pada gadis-gadis tersebut. Saat itu umurku sepuluh tahun, hari itu adalah hari pertama aku percaya akan kekuatan sang penguasa. Aku bercerita padanya bagaimana aku benci para pria yang haus akan nafsunya oleh tubuh wanita, dia berkata padaku mereka harus diajari bagaimana rasa sakitnya dimasuki dan dijadikan pemuas nafsu, dan menurutku umur balita adalah umur yang cocok untuk mengajarkan mereka…." sorot mata Kim Jongin menggambarkan berbagai macam rasa sakit dan dendam yang mana membuat seluruh bulu ditubuhku meremang karena tatapannya.

"Kau gila!" aku bertriak untuk menghentikannya

"…jika aku lihat mereka tidak akan berlaku baik, maka hal yang tepat adalah menghilangkan mereka. Kami percaya bahwa wanita adalah mahkluk yang suci maka dari itu kami tidak akan pernah menodai mereka, dan kami pun tidak akan pernah memiliki rasa ingin memiliki dan tidak akan pernah melakukan seks atas dasar keinginan kami, karena keinginan itu adalah milik mereka yang berdosa. Jadi karena itu aku menyingkirkan anggota terbaikku Park Chanyeol. Dan segala kuasa hanya miliknya, aku akan selalu melindunginya. Kurasa apa yan kau ingin tau telah aku beri tahu segalanya?" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum gila padaku.

"Kau sakit Jongin, kau tidak memiliki hak untuk mengadili mereka sesukamu." Dunia apa yang dijalani Jongin? Sang penguasa apa yang dia bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti dan tidakakan pernah mencoba mengerti, aku hanya akan menyelesaikan kasusnya dan melupakan cerita gilannya.

"Harus kau tau tuan Oh Sehun terkadang bunyi tik…tok…tik…tok yang aku dengar jika aku mendapati sial terkadang terdengar ngiung…ngiung…ngiung seperti suara sirene yang menyebalkan, ah bukan menyebalkan tapi menjijikan. Berhentilah menggangguku dan lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan terhadapku." Si bangsat tersenyum lemah padaku, mungkin aku seharusnya tidak perlu peduli pada orang sinting ini. Seharusnya dari awal aku hanya membuatnya menderita, dan aku telah menyesal tidak melakukannya.

"Baiklah ku harap kau tidak pernah menyesali kata-katamu!"

.

.

.

Aku berjanji hari ini adalah hari terakhir untuk bertemu dengannya. Ada yang kurang ketika aku membuka pintu baja ini, ya karena aku tidak membawa udang-udang untuknya seperti biasa, kali ini aku membawa daging sapi untuknya, dan tentunya aku tidak bisa melihat wajah kegirangan pria itu. Seperti biasa aku menduduki kursiku, si bangsat hanya tersenyum lemah ketika menatapku, dia menggunakan kostum kebanggannya. Wajahnya penuh dengan krim putih dan hiasan layaknya badut lainnya, ini permintaan terakhirnya sebelum kami para pembuang sampah -menurut Kim Jongin- benar-benar akan membuangnnya ke neraka.

"Kau tau hari ini adalah waktunya Kim Jongin. Maafkan aku pada akhirnya aku berlaku tidak adil padamu. Ada yang kau inginkan di hari terakhir pertemuan kita?" Aku memberikan daging sapi itu, tetapi ia tidak memakannya seperti biasanya, tidak seperti Kim Jongin yang biasanya selalu penuh semangat memakan udang-udangku. Kali ini dia menggunakan garpunya dengan baik, sedikit banyak aku melihat keanggunan dan kesan berkelas saat dia memakannya.

"Tidak masalah aku rasa hukuman mati sangat cocok untukku. Aku hanya tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikir kalian, para penggila kebaikan. Setidaknya kalian harus bersyukur aku hidup dalam dunia ini, karena aku yang buruk membuat kalian terlihat bersinar, aku benar bukan? Lebih dari itu, menurutmu tuan pencinta kebaikan apakah salah membunuh seseorang untuk mendapatkan kehidupan? Bukankah kehidupan ada karena kematian?" Lagi-lagi tidak seperti biasanya, wajah si bangsat tidak menyeringai disetiap katanya.

"Kau tidak salah Kim Jongin, tapi kau bukan Tuhannnya itulah yang jadi masalah." Sahutku.

"Ya terserah, harus kau tau semua kejahatan dilakukan untuk kebaikan, entah itu untuk membalas dendam kejahatan, menutupi kejahatan, atau apapun yang berbau kejahatan. Tidakkah pernah kau berpikir bahwa kisah dibalik seorang pencuri ataupun koruptor? Begitupun seorang seperti aku, aku melakukannya untuk kebaikan mereka." Nafas Kim Jongin menjadi tidak stabil dan pendek karena terlalu banyak mengungkapkan emosinya dalam setiap katanya.

"Ya mungkin kau benar…"

"Desember 23 aku menemuinya, seseorang dengan rambut ikal dengan tubuhnya yang sehangat sinar matahari pagi. Aku mencintainya, tapi Tuhanmu sungguh jahat padaku menculiknya dariku pada tanggal yang sama. Rambut ikalnya tidak pernah seindah dulu lagi, tubuhnya tidak pernah sehangat itu lagi, mereka telah membuatnya menjadi sebuah boneka tak bertangan dan berkaki. Aku tidak ingin apapun didunia ini, aku hanya ingin kebaikan untuknya, dia mengatakan padaku untuk mencegah apa yang ia alami dirasakan orang lain dan merelaknnya untuk idur tenang, tetapi yang aku tahu dia tidak pernah akan nyaman berada disamping Tuhan-mu. Karena surga itu bukan milik kita." Matanya sekarang mulai berkaca-kaca, ada yang salah dengan kepala si tolol ini.

"Kau seharusnya hanya menyusulnya tanpa menyakiti mereka, itu pilihan terbaik menurutku." Aku berkata kembali sambil mengambil potongan terakhir daging sapi.

"Aku selalu melihatnya dalam mata mereka, dan inilah yang aku lakukan untuk menyusulnya. Tapi seperti yang aku bilang seorang penganut idelogi idal seperti dirimu tidak akan pernah mengerti kami, selamanya Oh Sehun tidak akan pernah mengerti Kim Jongin!" Dia berteriak tepat dimukaku. Waktu berjalan sangat lambat, bahkan benar-benar lambat. Aku bahkan melihat dengan sangat jelas setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan. Semua sangat melambat bahkan ketika ia mengangkat garpu yang ia gunakan dan melayangkannya tepat kearah jakunnya. Aku hanya terpaku menonton segalanya, bernafas pun sulit. Aku sesegera mungkin memanggil orang untuk bantuan, dan ia menghentikanku dengan menahan lenganku.

"Tik…tok…tik…tok…" Tidak ada jeritan, hanya wajah merintih. Dia mengikuti suara jam seperti menanti akhir dari hidupnya. Wajah merintihnya semakin memucat ketika ia mencabut garpu itu dari tenggoroknya. Wangi kematian semakin mengelilingiku ketika cairan itu terpecik ke wajahku. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dibangku, perlahan matanya menutup, dan untuk terakhir kalinya dalam hidupku aku melihat seringaian itu.

.

.

.

Aku kira kini aku membenci ruangan hening dimana detak jarum jam begitu terdengar keras. Sekarang aku mengerti sensasi dari suara renyah dari detak jarum jam, terkadang suaranya terdengar seperti suara si bangsat yang sedang menirukannya. Dan kali ini aku mendengarnya kembali, suara si bangsat yang terasa mengikutiku bersisian dengan suara detak jaum jam, sialnya di hari perayaan Halloween aku harus tinggal sendiri. Sedikitnya aku menyesal menolak ajakan teman-temanku untuk merayakan Halloween, aku yang sedikit tidak terbuka dengan budaya barat tidak menyenangi ide itu. Dibalik itu aku sejujurnya sedikit trauma dengan _make up_ tebal yang akan digunakan mereka, karena akan membuatku teringat dengan dia dengan kostum badutnya. Sejujurnya aku saat ini membenci segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dia, aku menderita Kim Jongin _Syndrome_.

Aku yang tidak beruntung memutuskan untuk duduk dihadapan komputer untuk membunuh rasa bosan -rasa takut lebih tepatnya-. Namun aku sungguh tidak beruntung karena berita badut pedofilia yang bunuh diri masih jadi _trending topic_ dan _headline_ disemua media social, situs berita atau bahkan laman iklan. Kim Jongin sepenuhnya menghantuiku.

"Tik…tok…tik…tok…" sekali lagi aku mendengar suara itu.

"Tik…tok…tik…tok…" suara itu semakin keras dan semakin keras disetiap detiknya. Dengan frustasi aku menyalakan lagu sekeras-kerasnya menggunakan _earphone_. Untuk sesaat suara itu menghilang, namun suara itu terdengar kembali kini tepat di belakang tengkukku. "OH SHIT! SHUT UP!" aku berdiri dari dudukku dan membanting _earphone_ -ku. Tapi seperti yang aku duga tidak ada siapapun, karena suara itu hanyalah tinnitus efek dari sindrom Kim Jongin.

DUKDUKDUK

Aku mendengar suara pintu rumahku diketuk dengan begitu tidak sabarnya. Mungkinkah ini balas dendam darinya, karena aku salah satu penyebab kematiannya yang tidak adil.

DUKDUKDUK

Suara pintu depan diketuk terdengar lagi, tanganku mendingin seluruh darah yang kumiliki mengalir menuju kakiku, seperti seorang pengecut yang menyiapkankan dirinya melarikan diri. Tapi jiwa kepahlawananku sedikitnya memberontak, aku pejantan seharusnya tidak sepengecut itu. dengan segala sisa-sisa kegagahan yang aku miliki, aku berjalan menuju pintu depan dengan pisau yang aku taruh tepat dibelakang tubuhku.

Aku meraih pintu dengan waktu yang lama, dengan tangan bergetar aku menarik gagangnya.

"Paman Sehun! Berikan kami permen" aku mendenggus kesal melihat tiga anak dengan pakaian leluconnya. Aku membanting pintu menghiraukan mereka, hampir saja aku menjadi mesin pembunuh. Negara kami benar-benar sudah terkontaminasi budaya barat bahkan untuk anak sekecil mereka sekalipun.

Aku lelah sangat lelah, tubuhku lemas atas segala yang terjadi satu jam kebelakang. Aku membanting tubuhku dikasur dan mengurung diriku dengan selimut. Aku berjanji akan mengabaikan apapun, karena yang aku butuhkan hanya tidur. Tapi rupanya telingaku tidak ingin begitu, ia masih saja mendengar suara detak jarum jam versi Kim Jongin. Seperti sebelumnya suara itu terdengar jauh mungkin berada didaerah pintu belakang, akan tetapi dengan perlahan suara itu mendekat, terus mendekat, suaranya kini melintasi dapur. Dengan frekuensi yang semakin bertambah suara tersebut melintasi ruang menonton, dan kini menuju ke kamarku. Aku mengeratkan selimut dan mencoba menutupi kedua telingaku dengan bantal berharap suara itu menghilang atau berkurang karenanya, tapisuara itu kian mengeras bahkan suara itu telah berada dikamarku. Aku ingin berteriak dan berjanji akan membunuh siapapun yang menyebabkan suara itu aku sudah menyiapkan tinjuku dibalik bantal, tepat ketika aku akan menyibakan selimut suara itu menghilang. Aku berafas lega karenanya. Aku kembali berbaring dan dan memasuki selimut.

Tuk tuk tuk

Suara kaca kamarku kini yang terketuk dari luar. Aku berusaha keras untuk bersabar. Tidakkah ketiga anak itu seharusnya pulang setelah mengabaikan mereka.

Tuk tuk tuk

Mereka lagi-lagi mengetuknya dari luar. Berani-beraninya mereka membuatku frustasi.

Tuk tuk tuk

Aku mencoba mengabaikannya, lagipula mereka ada diluar, mereka tidak akan menerjangku dan merengek meminta permen padaku.

Tuk tuk tuk

Keparat! Diamlah aku ingin tidur!

Tuk tuk tuk

Siapapun mereka aku berjanji akan melaporkannya pada orang tuanya. Lihat saja esok hari, aku berjanji tubuh mereka penuh dengan memar cubitan.

Tuk tuk tuk

Sudah habis kesabaranku. Aku hanya akan menutup jendelaku, kembali tidur, dan melaporkan mereka esok hari.

Tuk tuk tuk

Aku menyibakkan selimutku, rahangku mengeras. Tidak aku takkan melaporkan mereka aku akan memarahi mereka saat ini. Aku membalikan tubuhku menghadap jendela yang mereka ketuk dari luar. Tapi semua rencanaku untuk menghabisi mereka pudar sektika, tergantikan dengan bulu kudu yang remang. Tidak, kaca kamarku tidak diketuk dari luar, tapi seseorang mengetuknya dari dalam. Bukan, mereka bukan tiga anak kecil dengan kostum Halloweenya, tapi lebih buruk dari semua kostum tiga anak tersebut ia menggunakan kostum badut yang lengket dengan noda darah. Kedua mata kelam yang kosong menatapku, ia membawa pisau yang tadi aku rencanakan sebagai alat untuk membununya. Aku bergidik ngeri ketika dia mulai berjalan kerahku, perlahan dia mengangkat sudut kanan bibirnya, rupanya hari itu bukan seringaian terakhirnya yang kulihat.

The End – Read my note please ;(

Sebenernya ini side story dari chloroform dan udah pernah aku post tapi aku rombak lagi. Maafkan sekali aku gak bisa ngelanjutin ff chloroform karena jalan ceritanya bakal terlalu panjang, aku gak sanggup lanjutin karena gak ada waktu karena sekarang aku udah tingkat akhir (soalnya bikin ff ini butuh waktu sebulan tiap chapnya-_-). Jadi sebagai gantinya aku bikin finalnya yang ini. Jadi akhirnya tuh Kris emang dibunuh sama istrinya dan anaknya Kyungsoo diculik sama Jongin buat jadi sekutunya, tapi keburu ketahuan. Luhan sebenernya masih hidup tapi dibawa sama Sehun -adik Kris- yang sebenernya sekutu Jongin, dan mereka happy ending seharusnya. Ini Sehun yang di chap ini bukan Sehun adiknya Kris ya, aku gak nemu karakter lain yang sekiranya cocok. Mulai sekarang aku paling bikin ff yang oneshot atau twoshoot gak panjang-panjang pengalaman ff ini gak kegarap -_-.

Sekali lagi maafin gak bertanggung jawab gak nyelesaiin fanfictnya, tapi seenggaknya aku gak nggantungin ceritanya dan aku harap bisa ngejawab semua pertanyaan kalian dengan bikin ini, gak jelas banget ya aku -_-. Mohon dimengerti /bow/. Feel free buat di bully deh, dikritik apapun lah wkwkwk

Thank To

Favoriter, Follower dan Reviewer

Specially to:

 **pinkimchi** Hyun CB614 **vietrona chan** bungaapi **Bumbu-cimol** Mrs07 **Abagnale** Guest **Guest** ABC-HS **ltm97** guessleau **hollatopark** eenychanpeceye **allete** vanila sweet **Guest** UnA Na **Mrs 7** sekaaaaaai **Reseupark** jongiah **Guest** byunbaek92 **xxx** Guest **Baekbooty** 1 **RK97** RedCherry yeoliie **babybaekhyunee7** yeoletbaek **Lovesoo** Kyungri **angelaalay** Park RinHyun-Uchiha **babybaek** Guest **elaLestari10** laxyovrds **Guest** rubykaisoo


End file.
